I can't regret time spent with you
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: The past as they say, is the past. It's over and done... but one can't deny that it almost always affect one's present live... Yuna has someone she needs to forget, but will she be able to, once that someone from her past comes back? MULTIPLE PAIRINGS,OOC
1. Reunion ::Introduction::

_**Hi peeps!**_

**_This story has been posted here before, but got deleted seven months back for it's (high?) amount of lemony chapters. So I am reposting it, and you would have guessed it, without the lemony parts. A link towards those (good) parts will be added in my bio for those of you longing to read the entire version._**

**_Maybe some of you will recognise this story and notice a few changes in it, but that's because next to reposting it I'm also rewriting it and checking it for mistakes._**

**_We'll start with this introduction to the story and see if this story is received in good hands... I sincerely hope you'll like this; it was the second story I ever wrote..._**

**_-Blaquediamond Princess!_**

_

* * *

ONE :__REUNION__ (Introduction)_

* * *

She looked away from the young couple, feeling her heart sink into her shoes... It was a rainy November evening and although it was warm inside the house, she still felt cold. She shifted a little bit to get into a comfortable position on the couch and felt strong arms embrace her. She smiled up at him and sank into his embrace, feeling reassured.

They had invited her to have a nice dinner with them. She had accepted the offer, to please her best friend, but she had silently refused to go all by herself. She wouldn't let them see how lonely she felt. And actually was...

"Hi! Happy you could make it! Please come in!"

"Hi, thanks for inviting me, Rikku." She smiled at the younger girl and turned around to introduce her date. "I brought someone with me, hope you don't mind?"

Rikku blinked and stared at the tall blue-haired man with the stunning grey eyes. He smiled at her and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Seymour...I'm..."

"I know who you are..." Rikku interrupted him, gasping. "You go to the same university as us right?"

Seymour smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yes... I'm..."

"Oh no no no! Let me guess, let me guess..."

The two guests just laughed and waited patiently.

"You're President Jyscal's son!" The little blonde blurted out, her eyes round as saucers. "How did you pull that one off, Yuna?" She then whispered behind her hand towards the giggling brunette.

Yuna just smiled at Seymour, who squeezed her hand and entered the house.

"Hey!" The blond haired blitz ball player jumped out of his seat and walked towards the incoming couple. "I'm glad you made it Yuna."

He looked at her, and in that one moment, she felt it all come back. Apparently, her body and soul still hadn't forgotten him. She took a deep breath to calm her raging heart and was relieved when she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, Tidus." She smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes softening. She looked away and he shifted his gaze upon her date.

"You brought someone with you...?" He asked, frowning slightly, faintly remembering having seen that face before.

"Yeah, don't you recognize him, Ty!" Rikku had closed the door and walked towards them, "He's president Jyscal's son..."

"Seymour... yes of course..." Tidus slowly said, a slight hint of vengeance in his voice. He did recognize him... and how. It was thanks to him that Yuna had left him in the first place...

Yuna's heartbeat went up again and she knew that this was going to be a difficult evening...

* * *

_To be continued…_

**_-BDP-_**


	2. Burried memories

_

* * *

TWO : __Buried memories

* * *

_

Rikku walked in between Tidus and the couple and offered to take their jackets. Tidus glared at Seymour for a moment and Seymour calmly looked back at him.

"So, how have you been, Tidus?" Seymour asked, handing his trench coat to Rikku. "It's been a while."

"I'm fine thank you." Tidus forced a smile, "It's been a while indeed..."

Seymour chuckled, "I must say that I regret the circumstances in which we separated, Tidus."

Yuna gulped and turned to look at Seymour. "No, don't do this, please..." she whispered as she put a hand on his chest, "This is supposed to be a relaxing evening, please both of you..."

Tidus gritted his teeth, but then took a deep breath to calm down. "Yuna's right. Let's not ruin this evening." He looked at Yuna, who was clutched to Seymour chest, eyes closed, refusing to look at him.

Without another word he then turned and entered the kitchen.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour, so please make yourselves comfortable." Rikku's voice resounded from the kitchen. "I'll be right out with the drinks."

"I'm sorry, Yuna." Seymour softly said, as they went to sit on the couch, "It's just that... I can't forget what he..."

"I've gotten over it, Seymour..." She tried to smile reassuringly, but didn't succeed and just gave him a weak smile, "I'm here for Rikku and not for him..."

Seymour just looked at her and smiled. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her. He had instantly loved her. But little did he know about the burden that she had had to carry everyday...

_**

* * *

**_

5years ago…

_The sun slowly came up and blessed the city of Bevelle_ _with its rays of light. For a lot of people it was the end of the week and the beginning of the weekend. Weekend; a time to forget all the worries and the problems the week had brought with it for just a little period before the hell of a new week would start again._

_Even though the day had begun without any problems, for some the night had already caused enough havoc to ruin the entire weekend. _

_Yuna lay with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and thanked the gods that she was still alive after another horrible and humiliating night. As she turned her head to look at him, she felt a sting of pain in her heart; he lay there, so peaceful, looking so innocent. Where did it go wrong? She hated him so much but she knew that she would die if he just thought about leaving her. When she felt him stir in his sleep she gasped and laid as still as possible, eyes closed. She knew that this couldn't go on any longer. He stood up from the bed, looked at her for a moment and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. Silently he left the room. _

_She turned on her side and silently wept when she heard the sound of the running water in the shower. Flashbacks of the last night ran trough her mind. _

_After the game, she went to see him in the team room. They had won the game and she wanted to surprise him with her presence, showing him that she did care. Even though she hadn't showed it much lately, she had interest in his professional Blitz player career. Hoping that he would appreciate her gesture she made her way to the locker room and got cheers from the other team members as she went. She smiled to herself and felt her courage grow. _

_But he wasn't there. _

_She waited for what seemed an hour and a half, thinking that he maybe was signing autographs; he was the star player of their team. _

_He didn't show up. _

_When she heard the janitor pass by, she asked him if he had seen him. _

_He told her that he had left two hours ago. _

_She thanked the man and wished that she could just get engulfed by the ground and disappear from the surface of the earth. She took her portable and called their apartment, hoping to hear him say that he had already arrived and that he was waiting for her. _

_The phone kept ringing, but no one answered. _

_She decided to just go home and maybe get dinner ready for him so that he wouldn't be waiting for hours to get some food after his big game. She nodded to herself; he would appreciate that. _

_Dinner had been ready for three hours and he was still not home. She had called his portable countless times, but she only got his voice mail. Discouraged and disappointed, Yuna decided to go to bed and maybe not think about how idiotic she felt right now. She couldn't muster the strength to hold back those tears that had threatened to fall for so long…_

_At one in the morning she heard the door open and felt him slide under the sheets. _

_"Tidus...?" she asked, sleepily, opening drowsy lids to focus on the vision that was stroking one hand the long her right leg. _

_"Not a word..." he huskily said to her, putting one finger on her lips, his other hand sliding underneath the satin fabric of her sleeping dress. _

_"Please no..." she pleaded, knowing that she sounded weak and not convincing. He was going to do it again…_

_He ignored her as he always and pressed his lips against hers harshly, his kiss ferocious and bruising. Yuna winced as he pulled both of her arms above her head and bonded them with rope to the headboard of the bed. _

_"Tidus please..." she pleaded again, but stopped as soon as he ripped her sleeping dress from her body with one surprisingly strong grasp. She cried out as she saw him throw it beside the bed; not only because it had cost her a little fortune, but also because he didn't even notice that she had bought it so she could please him…_

_Suddenly she felt him put a piece of fabric in her mouth. Yuna wanted to scream, but couldn't as she almost choked and desperately tried to calm her heart down so that she could at least breathe. _

_He ran his hands over her body, first exploring it fully like he always did, making her feel like an object, something that he could easily claim as his own... God knows that she wanted to be his, but then he should at least show himself as hers too? Or was that just too much to ask for? _

_She was scared, scared of what he was going to do to her this time... They had been together for a year and a half and he still surprised her in a sick way each time he came to her. She never knew what he had in his mind when he wanted to show her his love. The first time he had been rough on her, she had actually liked it, but it was like he had taken that first success as a cue to continue loving her in such harsh ways. Since then, he had never loved her tenderly anymore and he rarely spoke to her anymore. Their relationship was nothing more than a sexual one. All other characteristics had slowly died out and she didn't know the exact reason why... _

_A muffled scream escaped her and tears slid sideways from her face as he took her violently and kept his steady rhythm within her. _

_Oh yes, she was scared. She was scared that he might... leave her... she hated to admit it, but she loved him so much. She always had done so… Since that first day in the kindergarten and on until high school… He had admitted that he loved her only a year and a half ago. She recalled that day being the most wonderful of her life. _

_Tears blurred her vision and she slowly closed them, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. She still could feel him buried deep within her but it was like it all started to fade... his heavy breathing, his rough movements, and the pain in her wrists and between her legs... _

_She was falling...or was the scenery just moving upwards? What was happening? She suddenly felt her body tremble furiously and someone calling her name... _

_"Yuna!_ _Babe, come back! Yuna!" _

_She gasped and opened her eyes. Moving her eyes to all sides, she saw Tidus bent over her, holding her close to him. _

_"I'm so sorry, babe...Oh my god!" _

_She was too astonished to even answer. What had just happened? _

_Yuna stood up from the bed and decided to go for a walk. She couldn't face him anymore this wasn't good. If she stayed longer he might... _

_She got dressed and silently left the apartment, leaving her portable, car keys and house keys where she had thrown them on the kitchen table. _

_Enough was enough._

_

* * *

To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


	3. Secret wishes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_THREE : Secret wishes_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus re-entered the living room and leant against the doorframe to look at the couple sitting on the couch, cosily lying in each others embrace. Deep inside himself, he believed that she still hadn't forgotten about the time that they had spent together. Although he had found a new love and a chance to start over, it was obvious that he definitely couldn't forget her. He tried to be happy for her, to think that it was better this way, but... why... why of all people did she choose for him?

Little hands embraced him and he felt a soft kiss in his neck.

"Could you go and ask them what they wish to drink?" Rikku sweetly whispered against his shoulder. "I'm setting the table." She patted him on his bump and went to the dinner room.

"Sure." He simply answered and pushed himself from the doorframe. He slowly walked towards the couch and saw Seymour turning his head towards him. The two men just looked at each other for a split second and then Seymour shifted his gaze on Yuna, who was lying relaxingly against him.

"Is dinner ready?" Yuna sat up and stroked a strand of hair out of her face. She was still in Seymour's arms.

"No, not yet, but Rikku is setting the table. She wanted me to ask you what you'd like to drink in the meantime until dinner is ready." Tidus said, well aware that Seymour was looking intensely at him, patiently waiting for him to even dare make any moves on Yuna again.

"Alright," cold grey eyes looked at sapphire blue ones, "I'll take a glass of white wine, if you have it." They then looked away and settled themselves on Yuna. "What do you take?" He whispered.

"Just a diet coke, please." She uneasily said, letting go of Seymour and sitting up fully. She wanted to go help Rikku, but she feared to leave these two men alone. The last time that had happened, the whole city had known of it. So she just shook the idea out of her head.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Tidus went back into the kitchen and took the glasses, silently cursing Seymour for making him feel so uneasy and unwanted...once again. The blitz player sighed and shook his head. What was he doing? Why was he so shaken up by this? He had a cute girlfriend who cared for him and who was ready to do anything for him just so that he was happy. What else did he need?

"Yuna..." he whispered and almost dropped the glasses in the sink under the cupboard.

His hands were shaking as he put the glasses next to the sink. He leant with his head against the cupboard and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright? Do you need some help?"

Tidus jumped and turned to look at the proprietor of that voice. It was Yuna, standing in the opening.

"Yeah, I...eh... I almost dropped the glasses, but I'm fine now..." Tidus hastily said, taking the glasses and opening the fridge to take the coke and the wine. "I'll be right out with the drinks." He quickly opened the bottle of wine and smiled at her as she turned around to leave.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Why is this happening now?

Yuna sat back down beside Seymour and took his arm and put it around her shoulders. She felt like crying because she had thought that it would be easy for her to talk to Tidus now without having that aching longing for him all the time but... she had just found out that... that it still wasn't possible. She sighed and snuggled closer into the embrace. Why is this happening now?

Seymour frowned, but didn't ask. He would have to deal with that later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuna was running. Running fast. Her heart was pounding in her chest, not only from the fast running, but also because she was terrified that he might find her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. _

_But where to go? _

_Her feet had instinctively taken her to Bevelle University. Surprised by this, she decided to go to the library. Bevelle University was known for its grant library and the huge amount of information that was stocked there. Opening the doors as quietly as she could, trying to slow her heartbeat down, she stepped into the huge study room. She felt save here. She knew that he didn't bother to even read books, so it wouldn't come up in his mind to come and search for her here. On top of that it was Saturday and for him a reason more to not set a foot inside the University. _

_She dried her cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket and sniffled. Taking a deep breath, she continued to walk towards the row of books. It was awfully quiet and the place was almost abandoned. She saw three students whispering to each other at one table and a couple of tables further one student who was studying with a book. _

_Walking down the first row of books, she did as if she looked interested in a book for a few times but quickly got bored. She just picked one and started to leaf through it. Putting it back she saw a familiar face through the spaces between the books in the other row. As a pair of stone- grey eyes looked at her, she recognised him. _

_He smiled at her and waved. She waved back and smiled demurely. As he made movement to approach her, she stiffened. _

_"Hi, Yuna." He softly said. "My name is Seymour. We have most classes together...?" _

_"I know..." Yuna whispered in awe. He was so tall and looked so strong, how come she hadn't noticed this before? "You're P-president Jyscal's son, aren't you?" She knew that she sounded like an idiot, asking that stupid question, but he just laughed. _

_"Yes, I am, unfortunately." He gave her a broad smile that lit up her darkened heart. _

_Yuna sniffled again and stroked a few strands of hair out of her face. She suddenly realised how unpresentable she looked. Her grey jogging pants, a worn out yellow top, her filthy running shoes and a black jacket that was to big for her because, and she just realised this, was 'his'. And... Worst of all, her hair was a complete mess and surely she had sacks under her eyes. _

_She ran a hand over her forehead and pulled her hair back again. "I... eh..." she sniffled and desperately looked for a tissue in the jacket, but didn't find any. Looking up she saw him holding out a linen handkerchief with his initials embroidered into it in a dark blue colour. She just looked at it and then stared at him. _

_"Take it, please." He gently whispered. "It's ok." _

_She slowly took it and felt her face go red. She relieved her nose. "I'm sorry for that... I'll, I'll wash it for you..." she hesitantly whispered, feeling the urge to brake down in tears again. _

_"No, please." He stepped up to her, "Don't bother. It is alright." He looked at her and smiled, but soon stopped as he saw her eyes fill with tears. Yuna looked away and tried to hold back with all of her willpower. _

_"Do you want... to talk about it?" he hesitantly asked, slowly putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_Why was he so nice to her? She didn't even know him. Why...why was he doing this? She suddenly felt it all come up again and she slowly began to sob. As the tears rolled on her cheeks and her shoulders began to shake, she just wished that she would die right here, right now. It couldn't get worse than this. _

_"Yuna..." Seymour's hand on her shoulder pulled her to him and he slowly embraced her stroking her hair as he tried to calm her shaking. "Sometimes it helps to let it all out." He tenderly whispered, "Shhh... It'll be alright." _

_Her sobbing slowly faded and she felt relieved. "I'm just such an idiot... I..." She whimpered, surprisingly feeling that she could trust him and feeling secure in his powerful arms. _

_"It's alright." He whispered again, looking at her. "Do you want to get a cup coffee?" he asked, tenderly wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand. _

_She gave him a broad smile and nodded slowly. "Thank you... Seymour..." she whispered. _

_Seymour felt his heart ache. She was even beautiful from nearby, but he couldn't stand seeing her sad like this. What was the cause of her sadness? He wanted to know, he wanted to eliminate that source of sorrow that made her cry. He would track it down and finish it. He silently made himself the promise that he would take of Yuna, not only because he loved her, but because she couldn't have got deserved this much pain. _

_"Anytime." He whispered back and smiled._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go." Tidus placed the glasses of wine and coke in front of Seymour and Yuna on the low table.

Yuna pushed herself from the couch and took both glasses, offering Seymour his. "Thank you, Tidus." She smiled. Seymour said nothing but just looked at him with a wry smile and put his arm around Yuna again; making sure that the blonde was getting the idea.

Tidus put his jaws together and looked at Yuna, who closed her eyes while Seymour pulled her to him. The blitz player was doing his best to control himself, to show her that he had some dignity left. But he decided that he wasn't going to let Seymour make a fool of him again. He had taken it once, but that wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let him humiliate him once more. Tidus went to the other seat and plopped himself down on it, while taking the remote of the TV.

"Oh, right!" Yuna sat up and let go of her date, putting her drink on the table. "Wakka is playing tonight!"

Tidus nodded and looked at her, feeling his heart jump. "I know, the game is about to begin. Want to watch with me?"

Yuna nodded and felt her heart smile. This was so like back then... when things were good between them. Every time there was a game on, he would call for her and ask if she wanted to look with him. He would make popcorn and they would watch together and cheer for the winning team and then end up... She smiled at those happy memories. When she turned her face towards Seymour, her sudden joy abruptly disappeared. He had a reprimanding, yet sad expression on his face. She turned to look at Tidus again and she saw him scratch the back of his head and searching for the game on the TV.

Seymour knew now for sure. She loved Tidus. She had never stopped loving him. He didn't understand. Why did this have to happen now?

Yuna looked back at Seymour and knew that she had made a mistake. She knew that he loved her deeply, and she loved him too... but not in the way he wished she would.

No, they weren't an item. She appreciated all the things he did for her, and she just wished that she could return his love but...

She stood up. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" she asked towards Tidus and took Seymour's hand. He stood up next to her and tried to keep his face as blank as possible. Tidus nodded and turned to look back at the game. "Come with me, please." She whispered and led him to the hall, closing the living room door. As soon as she turned around she stepped up to him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Seymour. Please forgive me, I..." she whispered against his ear. He didn't return the hug.

"No." He softly pushed her from him and shook his head sadly.

Yuna felt her heart ache. "I..."

"Stop." He shook his head again. "Just stop alright?" He whispered; voice filled with pain. He turned around and took his coat that was hanging on the wall. He put it on and turned to look at her again. "Just tell me one thing."

Yuna had tears in her eyes when she looked up. "W-what?" she whispered.

"Do you enjoy suffering, or what? Have you forgotten about all the things he did to you?"

Yuna just blinked and wanted to open her mouth to answer but couldn't find anything to say.

"Cause if you do enjoy it, then you can go back to him." He said walking towards the exit door. Putting one hand on the doorknob, he turned around. "But don't count on me to be there for you when he hurts you again." He opened the door and walked into the rainy night.

Yuna let herself fall on her knees and took her face in her hands to sob. What had she done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Please come in, Yuna." _

_Yuna stepped into Seymour's apartment and could only gasp in awe. It had been nearly two months since she had left Tidus and she stayed now with her step-sister Lulu, who lived not so far from the university. _

_"Do you live here all by yourself?" She asked him, looking around. Seymour chuckled and spread his arms to indicate that he indeed lived in this spacey, luxurious place. _

_The apartment was situated in the trendiest neighbourhood of Bevelle City and had a view upon the sea through the large windows. The place was filled with all sorts of artistic sculptures and had a few paintings on the walls. At the other side of the room was a fireplace where a fire was burning. Above it hung a grand plasma television and on each side of it stood a showcase with countless prices and rewards he had won and received. She walked over one of them while he closed the door and read one certificate from behind the glass. _

_'Certification of extraordinary intelligence and achievements at Bevelle high: Guado, Seymour. Signed, Bevelle high principal: Gwin Meachen.' _

_"Wow..." Yuna gasped. _

_"I'm not even sure if I really deserved that one." He said, standing next to her. _

_She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him, "You mean...?" _

_Seymour nodded, "It was probably my father who made sure I received that reward. He has a way to... convince people at times." He said looking tenderly at her. "But I kept it anyway, don't know why though." _

_Yuna looked back at the showcase so that he wouldn't see her blush. She had gotten attached to Seymour in the passed two weeks. He had helped her through so much. Thanks to him she had been able to let go of Tidus and look at the future. She still thought of him now and then, but when she really got depressed, she just had to think of Seymour and everything got much brighter. He was a true friend. _

_She turned around to continue her tour of his apartment. The three couches standing around the fireplace were of a pastel white and the carpet had de similar colour. On the white walls hung a few works of art. _

_"You like art?" she asked him, looking at one in particular. _

_"Yes I do. Do you?" Seymour asked, walking towards the kitchen, which was build into the living room in one corner. _

_She smiled at him. _

_"A little." _

_"Do you know who painted that one?" He asked again, rumbling in the fridge and taking out two sodas. _

_Yuna nodded again. "Yes, I do. It's an Al Bhed." _

_"Oh, impressive." He walked towards her and held out a glass of soda. She accepted it and took a sip. _

_"Don't praise me too much. That's like the only thing I know about art." She giggled. "You see, I happen to know this because my uncle is the artist who painted that." _

_"Truly? You're Cid's niece?" he asked, slowly raising an eyebrow. "That makes you..." _

_Yuna nodded, "Yes, half Al Bhed." _

_"Half Al Bhed..." Seymour repeated softly, while looking at her and smiling. Yuna felt herself become uneasy again. It was as if those piercing grey eyes could look into her soul. _

_"I can see that I'm making you feel uncomfortable." He whispered, not shifting his gaze from her. _

_"Oh n-no... i-it's just that..." she stuttered. _

_"It's what?" he whispered in a low voice, stepping closer to her. Yuna gulped. He was inches away from her and took her glass out of her hands and put it with his on a low table standing next to the painting. He took her by her shoulders and looked down at her with a tender expression on his face. She just looked up at him, she couldn't move a muscle. Slowly, he lowered his lips on hers. _

_Yuna tensed up for a moment and wanted to wrench herself away, but as he started to caress one of her temples with one hand, she melted in his embrace and felt her knees go weak. _

_He withdrew himself and opened his eyes to look at her. He softly smiled as he saw that her eyes were still closed and her swollen lips slightly parted. Taking that as an invitation he lowered himself on her lips again and kissed her deeply this time, sliding his tongue hesitantly inside of her mouth. He was surprised to immediately feel her return the kiss and slide her tongue over his. The hand that was resting on her shoulder slowly slid to her waist and he tenderly pulled her to him to increase the contact between them. _

_"Seymour..." Yuna whispered; breaking the kiss to look at him, "Please..." she caressed his cheek with one trembling hand. She wanted him... right here... right now... she couldn't deny it any longer. But there was one thing... _

_"P-please go... gentle on me...?" she hesitantly asked. _

_He chuckled and slowly lifted her off her feet, carrying her to the bedroom. _

_"Let's continue the tour, shall we?" he throatily whispered while nuzzling her throat. Yuna sighed and smiled. _

_She knew she could count on him. He would always be there._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


	4. Falling into temptation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FOUR : Falling into temptation_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Were did they go ?"

Rikku entered the living room, wearing her cooking apron and matching gloves. "Dinner is ready."

"They're in the hallway." Tidus responded, chuckling, not shifting his gaze from the TV. "Apparently there's some trouble in paradise."

Rikku frowned and walked towards the door, "Oh no, what could be wrong?" She removed her apron and the gloves. She approached the door and rested a hand on the doorknob. "Did they argue or something?" she asked, turning towards Tidus.

He was only listening with one ear, so he didn't understand what she had just said and just shrugged.

Rikku rolled with her eyes and pressed her ear against the door to listen. "I can't hear a thing..." she whispered to herself and slowly opened the door on a crack.

"Excuse me...?" She hesitantly asked, but was cut short when she heard a soft whimper resonating in the dark hallway. She pushed the door further open and looked around. There was no one. She entered the hall and closed the door, frowning. Closing the door behind her, she heard a soft sob and turned around.

Yuna was sitting there, behind the door, holding her knees up against her body, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuna!" Rikku whispered and kneeled next to her, taking her friend in her arms. "What's wrong? What happened?" the little blonde asked, voice breaking with concern. Yuna just continued to sob and held on tight to her friend. Rikku just held her for a time, gently caressing her hair and rocking her slowly back and forth. After some time Yuna's sobbing decreased.

"Where's Seymour?" Rikku hesitantly asked, still running one hand over Yuna's head.

"He..." Yuna pushed herself away and dried her cheeks with the back of her hands, "He left... a time ago..." She whispered.

Rikku didn't understand. "Why would he just leave like that?" She asked, looking at her friend's sorrowful face.

"He said that he had an important matter to attend to..." she quickly said, searching for support on the wall so that she could stand up. Rikku just watched her getting up and still didn't understand everything. What was really going on?

Yuna produced a smile and shrugged, chuckling briefly; "I don't even know why I was crying, eh... Stupid, huh...?" she said looking at her feet.

Rikku slowly stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I would cry too if my Tidus went off like that... It's ok you know?" she smiled at her. Yuna swallowed hard. If she only knew...

"I think I just need to rest... Rikku. I'm really sorry but, I think I'll..." Yuna hesitantly whispered, not daring to look at her friend's face.

Rikku just waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "Hey, I understand, you know? We'll have plenty of time to celebrate my moving to Bevelle, so..." Yuna looked at her and gave her a broad smile.

"Thank you, Rikku... I'm really sorry..." she apologised again.

"It's alright, Yunie!" Rikku smiled, "Oh! I'll give you some of the dinner to go, ok?"

Yuna gasped and shook her head, "Oh no... Please don't bother... I..."

Rikku stubbornly shook her head and opened the living room door. "I made your favourite, so don't you dare say no again!" she chuckled.

Yuna's eyes widened, she hadn't thought that Rikku would remember her favourite dish. "You made a dish of grilled potatoes with cheese and ham...?" Rikku nodded and chuckled.

"Uh-huh, with a roast in creamy mushroom sauce and green asparaguses." She continued.

"Oh my, you really outdid yourself..." Yuna whispered, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Just wait here, I'll ask Tidus to take you home." Rikku wanted to close the door.

"Eh... no! Eh, that's ok, really!" Yuna hastily said shaking her head. Oh god no! She really didn't want to see him now...

"Yuna, honey, the rain is bucketing down out there! Just wait here." Rikku entered the living room.

Yuna whispered an 'Ok' and took her jacket. Oh god... she was going to be with him all alone again! It had been more than five years now... was she going to be able to handle it this time?

"I have to..." she whispered to herself, looking at the pouring rain outside the small window next to the exit door. "I can't make it home by myself... and that's just great!" She put a hand on her forehead again and sighed, whose fault was that...? Damn.

"I won't let him touch me. He can't because he's with Rikku... oh my god, Rikku..." she whispered, covering her mouth with a shaking hand.

When Rikku had invited her for dinner two days ago, she had gladly accepted, not knowing that her friend had met her ex-boyfriend in Luca after a blitz game four months ago and had started a relationship with him. When Rikku told her about it over the phone, Yuna had felt her heart skip a beat and hadn't react for a few minutes. Why had she been so shaken up by this? Had she been happy to hear that news about her ex love or... had she feared his return to the city? Whatever it had been, she had decided to take Seymour with her. Now that she thought about all of this, she questioned her own intentions on this one. Had she taken him along for the support or had she done so...to make Tidus... jealous?

"Oh my... god..." she slowly whispered to herself. She indeed had wanted him back! Seymour had been so right!

"Ready to go?"

Yuna froze and slowly turned to face him, eyes wide open in shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He carefully laid her on the red, silken covers of his king-size bed and stretched himself next to her, gazing down upon her features. Yuna sighed and looked up at him, waiting and heart beating furiously in her chest. _

"_You truly are beautiful Yuna." He whispered, trailing one hand the long her collarbone. Yuna caressed his temple with a hand and softly smiled when he closed his eyes, savouring her touch. She slid her hand into his hair and pulled him to her for a kiss. He gladly implied and put all the passion and desire had for her into it. His one free hand slid from her collarbone down to her right breast and cupped it gently. Yuna gasped and broke the kiss, arching her neck. He took advantage of that reaction and trailed soft kisses the long her throat, down to her collarbone. She let a shaky sigh as he started to unbutton her blouse and moaned when his hand made contact with her skin. He continued to unbutton the blouse and eased her out of it. She was now wearing nothing but her bra and her short jeans skirt. He then moved to nibble on her now exposed shoulder. Yuna whimpered his name and eagerly started to pull his shirt out of his pants. He took it off swiftly and continued his exploration by removing the straps of her bra, pushing them off her shoulders. _

_Yuna was holding his head closely to her as he kissed her shoulders, sliding to her chest and finally... _

"_Seymour..." she whispered and then bit her lips as he pushed the remaining fabric of her bra from her breasts. She let out a low groan as he hesitantly started to suck on her nipple and tenderly massaged the other with his thumb. Breathing heavily, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, taking it off. _

_Seymour had stopped to watch her do this and couldn't help but stare at her now exposed chest, heaving up and down in front of him. He ran his hands the long her legs now until he reached the hem of her panties. Closing her eyes, Yuna followed the touch of his hands and moaned in anticipation as he slowly removed her panties. She opened them again as she felt his weight softly settle itself against her, his bare chest pressing against hers and his growing arousal grinding against that moist spot between her legs through his pants. _

_He looked down and bit his lower lip, his face expressing pure excitement, pure want. She pulled him down again and fiercely battled her tongue against his as he devoured her mouth with his. Groaning as he felt her wrap her legs around him, Seymour had to control himself from not taking her the way he wanted her so badly. He was slightly surprised when she softly started to plead to him. _

"_Now... oh please..." she moaned, pressing up against him, eyes tightly shut. _

_Yuna was already soaking wet from the foreplay and didn't want to reach her orgasm alone. She desperately tugged at his belt and heard him chuckle softly in her ear. _

"_I'll give it all to you, little one. It's all for you." _

_**(Lemon anyone? Check my bio for the link to the uncensored version)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to go?"

Yuna slowly turned to look at him; her mismatched eyes growing wide as she saw the large amount of Tupperware pots that he was carrying.

"Did she cook all of that?" she slowly whispered, looking up at him. "I really won't be able to finish all of that, eh..." she softly smiled.

He shrugged and passed her, walking slowly towards the door. "She gave an extra portion for that... boyfriend of yours..." he said, not turning to look at her. "Too bad he left; it could have become an interesting evening."

Yuna took a step back and shook her head, "Why did you..." she started, but took a breath to calm herself down.

"Just don't go there..." she whispered. "And he is not my..." she swallowed, "...my boyfriend." She softly continued, looking down, clenching her fists, and desperately trying to calm down.

Tidus chuckled, amused by the visible efforts she was doing to calm herself down. He decided to push it a little further. "Oww... how sad. He broke up with you, then?" he continued.

Yuna looked up at him, hatred all over her face. She had lost her patience with him. "No! Just stop it!" she tried to at least control her voice so that it wouldn't rise too much. She stormed pass him, yanking the door open.

"You're so pathetic!" she whispered and walked into the rain.

Tidus sighed and smiled. He got her right were he wanted her.

"Take me home!" he heard her scream from his car.

Chuckling, he closed the door and hurried to her.

"So what really happened, sweetypants?" Tidus asked as he went up the stairs of her apartment, looking at her behind as she went up first.

The long ride from Rikku's house to her apartment had been a silent one. She hadn't wanted to look at him or even speak to him. When he had offered to carry the pots to her apartment, she had said nothing but just left the door open. So now he was following her and he was starting to get annoyed too.

"Hey, hello? I asked you someth..."

"You know?" She stopped and turned to look at him, one finger raised towards him. "You're absolutely, but then absolutely not in a position to ask me for anything alright? Just get those pots in my apartment and then leave. Until then, I don't want to hear a thing from you, you understand!" she angrily whispered.

Tidus smiled, "Oh since when are you so...hot tempered, babe?" he whispered, his eyes trailing from her wet hair to her wet lips and downwards to her wet blouse...

She smacked him and turned angrily up the stairs.

He looked up at her with an evil smirk plastered on his face while she went up again and ran his tongue through the inside of his smacked cheek. He soon followed her, increasing his speed as he went.

Yuna opened the door and threw the keys on the kitchen table. She heard him enter soon after.

"Just put them on the kitchen table, and leave." She loudly said and went into the bathroom. She heard the sound of the door slamming shut and re- entered the living room to check if he really was gone. She saw the pots on the kitchen table and no one else in the room. She sighed and went back into the bathroom. She needed a shower.

She stripped her soaked clothes from her body and shivered slightly when the cold air touched her skin. She took a clean towel out of the cupboard and put it on the toilet flap. She opened the sliding shower door and turned the hot water open letting it run, while she took off her bra and panties. Stepping into the shower, she immediately relaxed, she had been so tensed... she really needed this.

She let out a sigh when the hot water ran over her body and slid the door shut behind her. This had been a horrible night... it had started horribly and it had ended horribly. Sighing again, she took the shower cream and a soft sponge, pressing the soap into it. She gently squeezed it against her throat, running it up to her neck, closing her eyes. Sliding with it to her one arm she looked at the soft soap foam forming on it. She ran it across her chest and further down her body until she had to bend over the reach her knees.

"Asshole..." she suddenly whispered, thinking back at the way Tidus had looked at her earlier on. Who the hell did he think he was! He had a girlfriend! Her best friend on top of that! How could he even think of looking at her that way! She chuckled and shook her head.

"And to think that I wanted to make him jealous...! How stupid can you be!" She whispered to herself, scrubbing her kneecaps. "Fuckin' bastard..."

She slowly rose and froze as she heard the shower door slid open. She wanted to turn around to look at the person, but got violently pushed against the shower wall, her cheek pressing against the wet surface.

"You wanted to make me... jealous?" A voice whispered next to her ear, licking it briefly. "I'm flattered, babe. Means you did miss me."

Yuna tried to scream, but couldn't as she felt him closing a hand around her throat. "What are you doing!" she hoarsely whispered, face still pressed against the wall.

He chuckled and made a 'tssk, tssk'- sound. "You know very well what I'm going to do, babe... are you that naïve?" He asked pressing her harder against the wall, making her whimper in pain. "Are you?" he said.

She gasped and softly whimpered as his hand around her throat tightened. "W-why are you doing this?" she struggled to whisper, her hot tears mingling with the equally hot water.

He didn't answer, but brusquely entered her from behind.

**_(The next scene is a rape scene, you could skip it, but it contains important elements for the continuation of the story)_**

"You really are a whore, aren't you?" he smirked, withdrawing.

Yuna slid to the floor and crawled herself into a foetus position against the wall. She felt ashamed, stupid, used and... like trash. She continued to cry, hiding her face from his gaze. He just looked down at her with utter disgust.

"I will never forgive you or your boyfriend for this... you will definitely regret it, I swear." he said, opening the shower door.

He walked away and left her there, sobbing on the wet floor, pressing herself against the wall, arms held up protectively against her head. Yuna continued to cry hot tears for hours, drawing in shaky breaths, trembling uncontrollably, all alone in her cold bathroom.

The horrible evening had started awfully as expected... but had ended in a nightmare...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued_

_**-BDP-**_


	5. Here with me

_

* * *

Five : __Here with me

* * *

_

**  
**  
He hurried himself up the stairs, feeling that something terrible had happened. She hadn't been at Rikku's when he had returned over there half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry, but she left more than an hour ago. Tidus took her home."

Seymour had silently cursed his stupidity. Why had he gotten so angry with Yuna earlier! He deeply regretted what he had done, leaving her all one with that... that... pervert... And now she was alone with him in her apartment... god knows what could've happened.

He knew, deep inside, that she still loved Tidus. He shouldn't have gotten so angry at her... after all he had been her first love... she was just being friendly to him, right?

RIGHT?

Yes, that was it. She was just being friendly.

Too damn friendly...

"Darn it, Yuna, he is no good for you..." he whispered as he ran towards his car. Driving out the main gate, memories of his first encounter with Tidus ran through his mind.

* * *

It was a cold December morning, the sun slowly rising to give too little of her cosy warmth. But inside his apartment it was nice and warm. Feeling the sun on his skin through the little openings in the curtains, he opened his eyes and sighed.

As he lowered his gaze, he saw her still asleep, crawled up against him, and protected in his embrace. His eyes softened and he tenderly nuzzled her forehead, breathing in her scent. She moaned and snuggled up closer, her nose buried in the crook of his shoulder.

Half a year had passed since their first time together. And every time she came to him or that he came to her, it was just pure magical. He loved the way she kissed him, touched him, pleased him, made him long for her, made him so deliciously numb when she just smiled at him... he loved her... with all of his heart. And he had told her so, over and over again. She always responded that she did too, but he had slowly started to think that she maybe didn't feel the same way he did about her. He understood that, after all she had just ended a long term relationship. He would wait the time needed for her to forget him. Even if it took forever... he would wait.

"Morning." Yuna whispered, softly kissing his throat.

"Hmmm... morning. Slept well?" he whispered back, kissing her hair, tightening his embrace. He felt her slowly nod her head.

"Do we have classes today?" she sleepily whispered, face pressed against his chest.

Seymour chuckled, she always asked that question when she had no idea what day it was... or when the sex had been so good that she still was fuzzy in the head about it. The cute thing was that she never realised she did it.

"No." he smiled and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. He heard her sigh and deduced from it that she was falling asleep again.

"What do you think about going shopping today?" he quickly offered, preventing her from falling asleep. She moved her head and looked up at him with drowsy eyes.

"Yeah... that's..." she started to say, but yawned. He softly smirked and waited for her to continue.

"...ok. Sorry." She propped herself up an elbow pulling the covers around her chest. "But I'll have to go to my apartment first to get a shower and fresh clothes..." she yawned again and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand.

He shook his head. "No need, you can take a shower here, if you want..." he slowly said, raising both eyebrows, grinning slightly. She laughed.

"Yeah, but I still need fresh clothes, I..."

He silenced her with a soft kiss on her lips. "There are plenty of your clothes here..." he whispered, nuzzling her throat, making her gasp. "Let's take a shower together..." he hungrily bit her earlobe.

Yuna chuckled; he had been able to convince her again... she couldn't resist him now, so she just let him carry her to the bathroom.

It was now late afternoon and they were walking around in the huge mall of Bevelle city. Yuna smiled up at Seymour and he smiled back. He surely loved her smile... it felt so good to not see her cry over that guy she had been with before. Seymour remembered that he had made the promise to take care of Yuna and to find out who that guy actually was. He knew that his name was Tidus and that he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes and that was kind of all he knew about him, Yuna still refused to talk about him. Because he didn't care about Blitz ball he had never heard of him before. But he sure wanted to have a talk with him...

"Ohh look!" Yuna gasped, looking to her right, "It's... it's your father, Seymour! Look!" She pointed at the centre of the mall that was one storey below them.

Seymour frowned and followed her gaze her and looked at the direction she was pointing at.

President Jyscal was standing in front of the fountain that represented a giant spiral made out of crystal, shining brightly from the drops of water raining on it and the rays of light falling through the giant windows of the mall's ceiling. He was surrounded by four bodyguards and he was talking to people, nodding, smiling and shaking hands.

Jyscal was a loved and respected man throughout all of Spira. He loved to walk between his people, always ready to help those who needed it. He had done so much for the country. He was the first president who had accepted the Al Bhed as they were and gave them a place in the society. He believed that all people were to be treated equally no matter their race. A lot of people had shared that point of view with him and so he had been ruling Spira for 30 years now. He had rebuild Zanarkand after it's destruction during the civil war 50 years ago. Zanarkand was a big high-tech city now, thanks to the help of the Al Bhed. He had of course modernized Bevelle too and it that way created a lot of work, ensuring the decrease of unemployment in the city.

Seymour just looked at his father and sighed. He loved his father as every respectable son would, but he just couldn't stand the fact the he kept pulling him into his political life. Jyscal hoped that his only son would follow him up as ruler of Spira... and Seymour didn't want that. He didn't want to be a president... but no matter what he said or did, his father wouldn't listen to him.

"Let's go down to meet him!" Yuna said, walking towards the escalator, with all kinds of bags in her hands. He turned around to follow, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, I..." he quickly apologised.

"That's ok, "the person responded. He wanted to turn around when he saw something that drew his attention. "Wait a minute... Yuna!"

"Yes, what's the matt...?" Yuna said turning around, but abruptly stopped when she saw the person Seymour was talking to. Her eyes grew wide and she let all bags fall on the ground, paralyzed, in shock. Say that this wasn't happening... her heart was beating furiously in her chest.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

"So is this the guy, you're with now?" The man snickered, looking at Seymour from top 'till toe. "What the hell do you see in him!" He brutally asked, stepping closer towards her. Yuna backed away slowly. He reached out to grab her arm.

"Don't touch her." Seymour calmly said, walking in between them, stopping him. "You don't want to do this." He slowly said, giving the young man an icy glare.

"And who are you, to stop me?" The man said, chuckling as he saw his friends gather around him.

"Tidus please, no!" Yuna screamed as she saw the entire team of the Zanarkand Abes gather around them. Seymour looked at her from the corner of his eye and slightly raised an eyebrow, looking back at Tidus.

"So you're Tidus..." He chuckled, reaching out for Yuna. She stepped closer and stood next to him, taking his arm and anxiously squeezing it.

"The one and only." Tidus said, smirking, stepping closer to Seymour and pushing him provokingly. Seymour didn't even falter. "Who wants to know?" Tidus continued, looking up at the blue-haired man standing calmly in front of him. The other team members where mocking silently.

Yuna was scared to death, this wasn't good. She let go of Seymour and slipped into the already gathering group of people stopping to watch the fight. She knew that they would end up killing each other if she didn't do something now...

Seymour barely noticed Yuna slipping away and pushed Tidus back smiling when he saw the smaller boy take a step back to regain his balance. "You're way over you're head here... I repeat you don't want to do this..."

"Arsehole, you took Yuna away from me and you ACTUALLY believe that I'm going to sit back and let you get away with it!" Tidus growled as he launched himself at Seymour to punch him in the face.

Seymour had predicted his move and simply took a step aside, evading the blow. Tidus punched nothing but air and lost his balance, tripping over his feet and landed on the hard floor.

"Just for the record, I'd like to say that I didn't take her away from you." Seymour said, looking jokingly at the blonde blitz player, who tried to crawl back on his feet. "She simply left you..." he said and was surprised to hear gasps and whispers from the other team members. Apparently they had been told a different story.

"SHUT UP!" Tidus got to his feet and launched himself at him again, grabbing his waist, making both of them fall to the floor.

The crowd started to cheer as both men rolled on the floor, punching and pulling at each other. Seymour tried to evade most of the blows, but couldn't as he remarked that the blitz player was hardened in his anger, throwing punches all over his body. He succeeded to push the blonde of him and stood up, tasting blood in his mouth. Tidus shakily stood up too. His lower lip was open and he had bruises on his jaw and above his left eyebrow. They stood there, for a few seconds, just looking at each other and were ready to launch themselves at each other again when...

"ENOUGH!" A deep voice resounded through the hall. "What is the meaning of this?"

The crowd separated itself in two and let president Jyscal through, closely followed by a nervous Yuna. "Seymour?" Jyscal asked, eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

Seymour just kept glaring at Tidus and Tidus kept glaring at Seymour, both breathing heavily, ignoring Jyscal.

Seymour finally sighed and shook his head. "Father, I..."

"No! You've deeply disappointed me, son. We will discuss this matter later." Jyscal turned to leave and said towards two of his guards, "I will not tolerate fighting in here. Take the blitz ball player to the one who is accountable for him... I believe that he's name is Jecht." The president took off with his remaining guards.

The two men nodded and walked towards Tidus.

"What!" Tidus yelled as the two guards each took one of his arms and pulled him towards the exit. He struggled to be free, continuing to scold at Seymour.

"You fuckin' son-of-a-bitch! This isn't over!" His screams were heard all over the mall until they finally died out.

The crowd slowly started to dissipate, some people still whispering Seymour's name as they walked by, looking at him, secretly pointing at him.

Seymour just sighed and just let his head hang. He suddenly thought of Yuna and realised that she was standing at a save distance of him, watching him carefully. Her eyes were watery.

"Why did you have to go and..." she whispered and swallowed her tears, "Why did you..." she paused and looked away from him, biting her lip. She didn't want to admit to him that she he had scared her. That he could've easily killed Tidus. She had seen him punch Tidus once, twice... she had heard the damp sounds of his blows against Tidus' face... He definitely could've killed him...She had only realised now that he was that strong... she knew deep in her heart that she definitely wouldn't have forgiven him if he had hurt Tidus too badly...

"Yuna, I just couldn't have let him..." he hesitantly whispered, stepping towards her.

Yuna held up her hands in front of her and shook her head. "No, don't touch me!" she whispered, facing away, eyes closed. She was confused and afraid of what she started to feel for him.

Anger.

She didn't want too... but it was just how she felt right now.

Seymour felt a blow to his stomach as she said those words. "Yuna..." he tried again, slowly approaching. She backed away from him, shaking her head, tears starting to roll on her cheeks. He felt his heart break. She was crying again... no, no, no!

He quickly stepped towards her and took her in his arms. She resisted and whimpered to him to stop, beating her tiny fist into his chest, but eventually she broke down in sobs and held on tight to him. No, she couldn't be angry at him... she was—

Disappointed.

"I was so scared... s-so scared, Seymour..." she whimpered, holding him tight to her. "Don't ever... ever do that again..."

He caressed her head and closed his eyes, feeling her heart beating hard against his stomach. He was so sorry, he really hadn't meant to... "I'm sorry... Yuna, please forgive me..."

She just continued to sob and nodded against his chest, pressing closer to him.

* * *

Seymour got really alarmed when he saw that Yuna's front door was open. He entered her apartment en saw pots and her keys on the kitchen table. It looked like no one was home until he heard the sound of the shower. She was taking a shower with her front door open...?

He hurried himself to the bathroom and immediately saw her.

Totally naked, in a foetus position, pressed against the white tiles of the shower, drops of blood on her shoulder. Her arms were held up protectively against her face, uncontrollably shaking from the running water that had turned cold. And worst of all... she had bruises all over her body...

He took the towel that was lying on the toilet flap, shut the cold water and wrapped her in it. Scooping her up, he noticed that she was ice- cold and didn't seem to be conscious as she just lay limp in his arms.

"What in the name of..." Seymour softly whispered as he carried her to her bedroom. As he put her on the bed, she started to shake violently, her lips turning into a dark shade of blue.

"Oh god, Yuna don't do this to me!" He whispered and searched for his portable in his coat. "God no!" He whispered, close to tears. She was slipping away right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to help her...

It took 10 atrocious minutes for the ambulance to finally take her to the nearest hospital.

**  
**

* * *

What were they doing in there? It had been an hour already since they had taken her in. Was she going to be all right? What was wrong with her...?

Seymour was pacing up and down the waiting space that was situated in front of the intensive-care section, waiting for an answer from the doctors. He was dying with worry... and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had been his entire fault. She had needed him and he hadn't been there for her... he had left her with Tidus for god's sake! What had he been thinking? He grabbed his hair and winced. He was sure that it was him who had done this to her! He knew it for sure... she couldn't have done it to herself...? Oh, he swore that that sorry motherfucker would get what he deserved... this time he wouldn't hold back! All those bruises... on her back, on her cheeks, on her thighs, on her arms... it was like she had been violently attacked with her back towards her aggressor.

Seymour's eyes slowly grew wide when he realised what could've happened. He shook his head in disbelieve and suppressed the thought.

"NO!" he loudly said, sitting down on a bench, taking his head in his hands. "Oh, Yuna..." he almost sobbed, pressing his eyes shut against the upcoming tears. "He... will... pay...!" he promised, breathing heavily to calm his anger down. "She didn't deserve this... it was me you wanted... not... her!" He felt one tear escaping his left eye and he angrily wiped it away, "Fuckin' coward! Damn you!"

"Mister Guado?" a tender voice said. He immediately jumped on his feet and rushed towards the doors of the intensive-care section.

"Yes! What is wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?" He needed to know, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Can I see her?"

The young nurse sighed sadly and shook her head. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, sir."

Seymour heart stopped, still he needed to know. "Why? What's wrong with her?" He whispered feeling suddenly anxious.

"She has had a major concussion and two of her ribs are broken. She is still unconscious." The girl calmly said.

Seymour couldn't breathe, "W-what?" he almost inaudibly whispered, resting both of his hands against the wall next to the doors. He tried to smile but couldn't as he shakily asked, "But she is going to be alright?"

The nurse looked down and took a deep breath and continued; "Her body temperature has been drastically low for a long time and her left lung has had a major lack of oxygen due to the two broken ribs that had been pressing against it. We found bruises on her neck, her back and on her left temple where we believe the impact was that caused her concussion. More were on the insides of her thighs and on both of her arms." She paused and he knew what she tried to say. He didn't want to hear it, this couldn't be...

She continued, "All these signs indicate that she has been violently raped, though we were unable to find any trace of semen… this is what we came to conclude… "She stopped as she heard him shakily take a breath.

By now Seymour had closed his eyes and rested with his back against the wall, his right hand covering his mouth, the other resting on his chest. "Yuna..." he whimpered, his hands moving to grab his already messed up blue hair again.

"We have performed surgery on her and now her lung is free and she is breathing properly." She softly whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It is a true miracle that she has been able to sustain her pregnancy. It is thanks to you that she is still alive. Both mother and child wouldn't have lasted long if you hadn't brought them here in time."

Hold up! Rewind! What had she just said! His head shot up.

"Pr-pregnancy? She, she is pregnant?" Seymour shakily whispered. She nodded.

"How long has she been..." he hesitantly whispered, his heart raging in his chest.

The nurse tilted her head to the side and just looked surprised at him. "We believe that she has been expecting for a month and a half now. You both didn't know?" she whispered, smiling comfortingly.

"A month and a half?" he whispered, eyes wide open. "No... I don't believe that she even knew... God..."

"Her condition is still not fully stabilized so we can't allow any visitors for the moment." She gave him a warm smile, turned and silently re-entered the intensive-care section.

Seymour let out a deep sigh and just stood there, immobile. Even though the news of her pregnancy made him happy, he still couldn't fully rejoice himself about it.

"You raped her... how could you... She still loved... you..." He whispered, eyes closed, his hands curled up in fists. He was about to loose all control over his anger. He was angry at Tidus of course, but he also was angry at himself... If he just hadn't left her all alone... this just wouldn't have... she wouldn't be... God!

He felt as if his heart could stop beating any moment from the overdose mix of sorrow, guilt and anger that he felt. It just made it all worse now that he knew that she was expecting a child... HIS child... He ran his hands through his hair again in pure frustration and took a few steps in the waiting space... he just didn't know what to do with himself.

Finally he took another deep breath to calm himself and threw his hands down.

He had played it so well... Had he been planning this since the beginning of the evening? Had he known that he would end up alone with Yuna?

"But how the hell had he expected to get away with this?" he said, softly laughing. "Did he truly think that no one would find out!" He then growled and abruptly turned to exit the hospital.

* * *

"Where is he!"

Seymour burst into Rikku's house and frantically looked around, refusing to accept that he maybe wasn't there.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rikku yelled after him, in her pyjamas. "It's almost two in the morning for heaven's sake!"

Seymour turned around and approached her, taking her by her shoulders. "Where is he! Where is Tidus!" He yelled.

The little blonde shouted and tried to shake herself free, starting to get pissed off. "He's not here! Damn it, let go of me!"

Seymour suddenly realised that he was squeezing the petite body to much. He quickly let go of her. "Where did he go?" he asked, calming down a bit.

Rikku rubbed her sore shoulders and glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Seymour sighed, he was starting to lose his patience again. He forced himself to calm down once more. "It's Yuna...she..." he whispered between his teeth, "She is in the hospital."

"What! What happened!" Rikku jumped, looking at him with big eyes. "When did this happen!" She asked, feeling her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Seymour just looked at her for a long moment, his grey eyes ice-cold, his lips pressed firmly upon each other. "She was raped." He simply said and looked carefully at her, waiting for her reaction.

Rikku gulped and shook her head in disbelieve. "Sweet heavens...!" she gasped. "Wait...!" She looked up at him, frowning. "You're blaming..." she asked, slowly realising where he was headed to.

"He was probably the last person who was with her before it happened." Seymour said his voice cold as ice.

Rikku angrily shook her head, "No! You just said 'PROBABLY'!" she yelled, pointing her finger towards him. "How dare you come in here and accuse..."

"Did you know that Yuna and Tidus had had a relationship five years ago?" He icily continued not shifting his gaze from her.

She gasped and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Did you know that he abused her?" he said, his voice rising. "Did you KNOW that she was close to a mental breakdown because of him! DID YOU!"

Rikku just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No..." she hesitantly whispered, "He never told me that... I..."

"Of course he didn't!" Seymour turned around and put a hand on his hip, the other on his forehead, thinking. "Do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

"No...but..." Rikku started and held back a sob, "Why would he have done that to Yuna? I don't understand... and why did Yuna not tell me?"

Seymour let out a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. "That's part my fault..." he whispered softly.

He turned around and stepped towards her. They went to sit on the large couch. He told her everything he knew about Tidus and Yuna's relationship. Everything that had happened between himself and Yuna, their true situation, his suspicions about her still loving Tidus, his encounter with him and the reason why he had left Bevelle. Also the way his suspicions had fully started to come out when she was here earlier with him. And the true reason why he had left her here all alone.

Rikku looked at him, her eyes watery. "But why didn't she tell me?"

"She must have thought that it was for the better. She desperately wanted to put Tidus behind her, I think, but..."

"I invited her here and messed things up. Oh god!" She gasped and looked at him, the tears starting to fall on her cheeks, "She had refused when I told her that Tidus would take her home! And ... I... insisted. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" she whimpered and looked at her hands in her lap.

Seymour exhaled again and closed his eyes. "Rikku... I believe that it is time for you to face the truth." His voice with a severe tone in it.

"Tidus raped Yuna. I don't think that you can deny that anymore. He raped her so he could get to me. And I can say that he has truly succeeded in that one attempt..." he clenched his fists and opened his eyes to look at her. "Yuna was pregnant when he took her. Thank god she still is..."

Rikku's mouth dropped and she looked up at him, startled. "What!" She shakily said, "You can't be serious!"

"The nurse told me so. I was as shocked as you are right now." He stood up and started to pace around the living room. If he stayed down, he might end up break something.

"Oh...god... Did he...know?" she hesitantly whispered, while looking at him walking around.

"No... He didn't. He still doesn't, I hope." He answered. He looked at her and started to feel sorry for her because she now knew that Tidus hadn't felt the same way about her as she had about him...

There was short silence between the two and then...

Rikku sadly smiled, "When we met in Luca, he asked me where I lived. I told him that I lived there with my mother, but that I was considering of moving to Bevelle so that I could go to the same university as my best friend..."

"Yuna." Seymour apprehensively nodded.

Rikku nodded and swallowed, more tears rolling on her cheeks. "He immediately told me that he was leaving for Bevelle too in a couple of weeks and invited me to join him then." She took a shaky breath, "He was so sweet and gentle, I...didn't see anything suspicious..." wincing, she broke down in tears.

"So he had been planning this for months..." Seymour thoughtfully whispered, while he looked at her shaking form. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

She sobbed on for a while and he let her. "God..." she then said when her tears had dried up, "I want to see her... Can we see her?"

Seymour shook his head. "Her situation is still unstable, they told me."

Rikku looked up at him, "Are her injuries that bad...?" she winced. "I can't believe... How does he expect to get away with this...?" she shakily whispered.

Seymour slowly nodded. That was exactly what he had asked himself earlier. But there was no time to waste. "Call her step-sister Lulu. Do you have her number?"

Rikku nodded and reached for the phone.

"Tell her that she needs to get to the St. Zaon hospital. She has to check up on Yuna." He said walking towards the door. "She will be smart enough to understand what truly happened once you tell her about it. She knows about me and Yuna and where we were going tonight."

"But I can go check up on her too!" Rikku protested.

"No, you can't!" He whispered, looking back at her. "I would like you to stay here...just in case that he comes back. If he does, call me on my portable. Here." He took a pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly wrote his number on it. "Be careful, he is dangerous. And... and... I think it would be better if you just played dumb, alright? He mustn't know that you know."

Rikku gulped, nodded and took the piece of paper. She looked at it and gazed up at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the authorities... they need to be informed on this... I will not rest until we've hunted him down..." Seymour whispered between his teeth, resuming his walk towards the door.

"Seymour, wait!" Rikku jumped out of her seat and ran towards him.

He turned and looked at her. "What is it?"

"She will come around, you know." Rikku whispered, smiling sadly.

Seymour frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She softly chuckled and shook her head. "Yuna! I am sure that she will realise how much you love her. She will turn around. She has to; she is carrying your child. I'm sure she will turn around."

Seymour felt his heart jump out of pure joy. He felt comforted and reassured, hearing that from her. He gave her a broad smile. He still hoped that Yuna wouldn't just love him because of the child though...

She stepped up to him and put her arms around his waist, for he was too tall for her to hug decently. "She has no idea how lucky she is to have you." She whispered softly. She let go of him and took a step back, looking down, smiling sadly.

Seymour just looked at her for a moment and then tilted her chin with a finger. "Take care, Rikku. Alright?"

She nodded and one tear fell from her eye. "I will."

He smiled and turned, opening the door, walking into the cold night.

As he drove out the main gate, another car appeared out of the shadows and followed him towards Bevelle Centrum.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


	6. Be careful with what you wish for

_

* * *

SIX : __Be careful with what you ask for

* * *

_

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She immediately recognised it being a hospital room, but she couldn't remember being taken to it. And who had taken her here? How long had she been asleep? It was day already; the room was coloured in a soft orange glow due to the curtains. She must've been unconscious for a long time, then. She sat up in her bed and winced when she felt a stinging pain in her chest. Putting a hand on it, she felt bandages covering most of her breasts. She had been operated? Why?

She frowned, but slowly started to understand what she had felt break when Tidus had violently pushed her against the wall. She still couldn't believe that it had happened... She couldn't deny that she had held him capable of doing it... back when they were still together... But why had he raped her and left her... alive? There had been moment there, when she had seriously thought that she was going to die.

Had that been his true intention?

If it had been so, then he hadn't succeeded. It was a close call, be he hadn't succeeded. He had broken her, mentally and physically, but Yuna decided for herself that she wasn't going to let him ruin her life again. She was going to be strong...

He had definitely ruined his life, not hers...

He had frightened her, but she was going to fight against it. She was not going to let him walk free from what he had done. He would pay; she would definitely make sure of that.

She laid herself back down on the bed and took a shaky breath. If he thought that she still loved him... then he was wrong... She had taken enough from him.

She smiled and closed her eyes; enjoying the cosiness of her warm room and the simple fact that she was alive... She actually felt alright; the bruises still hurt a little and she felt a little bit dizzy in her head, but other than that, she was fine.

Or was she?

She suddenly got up and threw up in the sink standing next to her bed.

"So nauseous... oh..." she opened the water and cleaned the sink. She dragged herself bag into bed and put a hand on her little belly. "And so hungry too..." She was starting to wonder... how long had she been asleep to get that hungry? And why was she so, so... nauseous? The medication maybe?

A knock on the door.

Yuna sat up and expected to see a nurse with some food maybe, but it was...

She gasped and wanted to laugh, but couldn't due to the pain in her chest. She smiled instead and chuckled softly.

He was here! He was here! And he had brought... flowers!

"Lulu! Seymour!"

"Maybe she knew you were coming, she seems to be fully awake now." Lulu softly joked and smiled at Yuna, stepping up to hug her little step-sister. She tucked a strand of hair behind the brunette's hair and hugged her again. "You look much better, Yuna." She whispered and kissed her forehead. She then stepped aside and took the flowers from Seymour.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and gave her a worried smile. He hadn't seen her in two days because he had been assisting the police with the search for Tidus. They still hadn't found him... and he just hadn't been able to resist the growing urge he had felt... he had wanted to see her so badly. But she looked so pale... and she had bandages all over her arms and on her left temple was a big plaster that was half covered by her hair. He stood still next to her bed and feared to sit next to her; she just looked so fragile...

She looked up at him and felt tears burning behind her eyes. She understood why he hesitated to come closer, but she needed to feel him close to her now. It hadn't come up to her how badly she had missed him... how much she had needed him. She raised her hands and gestured him to hold her.

"Just hold me tight." She whispered as he sat on her bed and took her in his arms. "Just hold me, Seymour." She sobbed, "Are you still mad at me?"

He let go of her and took her face oh-so carefully in his trembling hands. He had been so afraid of loosing her; he needed to be sure that she wouldn't just vanish in front of him. He shook his head and kissed her on her parted lips, silencing her sobs. "No," he whispered between two kisses, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, "How could you ever, ever think that?" he kissed her again and rested his head against hers, looking in her eyes. "You are the one who should be mad at me... I was the one who left you with him." He shakily whispered, closing his eyes and sniffling. Yuna sensed that he felt very guilty about it, but she didn't want to see him cry in front of her...

"No, I'm not mad at you Seymour..." she smiled at him and rested both of her hands on each of his hands holding her face. "I'm going to be alright..."

"I've informed the authorities about it, and we have been searching for him all over the city." Seymour said, holding her tightly again, "He will never hurt you again, I promise."

She just held him tighter and rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying his closeness. But she suddenly felt her stomach turn upside down.

"Oh god..." she let go of him and rushed to the sink again. She emptied her stomach and fell on her knees, holding herself to the sink, breathing heavily. Seymour was next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Could it be the medication that is making me so sick?" She hoarsely whispered, looking up at him, while he took her up and carried her back to bed. "I've been feeling nauseous ever since I woke up..." she looked up at him and took the glass of water he was holding out for her.

Seymour turned around. "You didn't get the chance to tell her?" he asked looking at Lulu.

"She has been unconscious for two days in a row." Lulu said; taking the old flowers out of the vase next to Yuna's bed and replacing them with the new ones they had brought.

"Tell me what?" Yuna sat up again and put her glass away, "Tell me what?"

Seymour gave her a broad smile and kissed her forehead. "Yuna, you're pregnant."

For a moment she just looked at the two of them and shook her head. "You're joking..." she tried to stop smiling but couldn't as she saw him nodding, tears in his eyes.

Lulu came to sit at the other side of the bed and took her hand in hers. "No we are not. I'm going to be... well, an aunt in a few months."

"Oh my god...!" she whispered, smiling and tears falling on her cheeks. She held out a hand towards Seymour. He gently took it and sweetly rubbed it with his thumb. "Our... our chi-child?" she shakily whispered as her lips trembled from the emotion. He softly laughed and nodded. She fully broke down in tears and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so... just so happy...How is this... how... Oh my god..." she sobbed and kissed him on his lips over and over. "I...love... you...so much." she sobbed, while raining soft kisses all over his face, pressing herself tighter against him. She could feel his heartbeat against her sore chest, but she ignored the pain; she just couldn't believe how lucky she was to still be alive and that she was going to give life to another individual thanks to that simple fact.

Seymour caressed her hair and rested his cheek against her head. "I know... me too, Yuna. I love you too." He just whispered back. Yuna could definitely hear the sad undertone in his voice when he whispered those sweet words. She frowned and caressed the back of his head.

Lulu stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside." She silently opened the door and exited.

Yuna was thankful that she had left because there was something she wanted to tell him. She had kept denying it, but... after everything that has happened, she just couldn't help but feeling this way... he had given her a great gift and she just couldn't bear hearing that undertone again. She was ready to leave her past behind and to start over... with him.

"No..." she pushed him off her and shook her head. He was confused, was there something wrong?

"No..." she repeated again. "I mean that... I really," she closed her eyes and took his hand, putting it on her hart, "...really love you, Seymour." She opened her eyes and looked at him, curious to see his reaction. "I want to be with you." She sheepishly smiled, "Officially."

He couldn't say anything. Did she mean it?! Was she serious? Oh please, was she? He kept staring at her, feeling his heart beat at the same rate as hers under his hand. He blinked and gulped.

Yuna kept smiling, feeling nervous. She loved him, there was no doubt about it anymore... she moved closer to him and put a hand around his neck, pulling him to her for a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered and as their lips made contact, she felt him kissing back. She broke the kiss and looked at him and saw endless love and happiness in his beautiful grey eyes.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." He kissed her passionately, savouring her taste as if it was the very first time. It definitely tasted better now...

"Wait..." Yuna broke the kiss and put a hand over her mouth, while rubbing with a hand over her belly. "Here it is again...oh..."

Seymour chuckled and followed her to the sink. She bent over and threw up again, while he was rubbing over her back softly. She took a deep breath and drank some water out of the crane.

"Better?" he softly asked as she went to sit on her bed again.

"No." she softly whimpered as he sat across from her. She looked up at him and pouted. "You are never touching me again!" she cutely said, sticking out her tongue towards him.

He laughed and reached out for her, but she playfully evaded his grasp, carefully shifting to the other side of the bed. She laughed as he grasped nothing but air, but soon gasped as he shifted closer and grabbed her waist and made them both fall on the bed.

"Auwwwaw...pain..." she jokingly sobbed as he was bent over her, smirking. "I mean it, Seymour you're not touching me again! Ah! No!" her whisper went into a loud giggle as he started to tickle her side very tenderly making sure that he didn't hurt her. He knew that she was extremely ticklish so it didn't matter; he only had to touch her very briefly on one spot to cause an unstoppable giggle from her.

Someone cleared his throat. It was Lulu standing in the door opening. She had a stern look on her face when she spoke the words.

"Seymour. There is someone here for you. I think you should come and see this."

Seymour let go of Yuna and helped her to sit up on the bed. He kissed her on her forehead and smiled at her.

"I'll be right back" he softly whispered, winking.

"Ok." She whispered back, smiling.

He followed Lulu to the hallway and closed Yuna's door behind him. Captain Lucille was waiting for him at the other side of the hall.

"I need to ask you something." She immediately said when he had reached her. She produced a document holder from behind her back and handed it over to him. "Do you recognise the girl on the pictures?"

Seymour frowned and took a look. He immediately closed the holder and turned around to beat his fists against the wall.

"Yes I do." He whispered as he rested his head against his arms on the wall. "Oh god, no..."

"We found her strangled in her bathtub this morning. Do you think that it has anything to do with the case we're on now?"

Seymour brusquely turned around and looked at her. "As hell it does! This girl was his goddamned girlfriend!" He screeched and ran his hands through his hair out of pure frustration.

_

* * *

_

Nightfall crept over the big high-tech city Zanarkand. While a lot of people return to their homes, tired and hungry from a laborious day at work, a dark coloured car stops in front of a classy restaurant situated in the chic part of the city.

Long legs descent from the car and a black haired woman steps out. She looks around, puts black sunglasses on and arranges her short black dress. Smiling to herself she closes the door of her car and walks towards the restaurant, her black stilettos accentuating her sensual way of walking. A valet walks up to her and she gives him her car keys. He immediately rushes to her car and drives it away.

Self-assured, she walks into the restaurant and asks for her reservation at the front desk. The receptionist looks it up and nods.

"Yes of course. Mister is already waiting for you." He looks at another valet that was standing there, "Could you take madam to her seat please? A man with blond hair is waiting for her. Table 7D."

The other man nods and bows. "Please follow me."

She follows the man to a little table at the back of the restaurant where a man was drinking a glass of white wine. He didn't see them approaching him.

She thanks the valet and she continues on her own. He still doesn't look up as she stands in front of him. She puts her hands on her hips and softly smiles.

"Hey there."

Crystal blue eyes look up.

"May I join you?" she softly whispers and takes off her sunglasses. He puts down his glass of wine and stands up. He kisses her on her lips and gestures her to take a seat.

She sits down and throws her long hair back with a movement of her head, making sure he's looking at her V-cut cleavage. "I've missed you."

He raises an eyebrow at that and softly smirks, shifting his gaze from her deep cleavage. "I can see that." he whispers and shifts his chair next to hers. Softly he puts a finger on her cheek, and kisses her on her red voluptuous lips. "We'll have to do something about that later, hmm?" he whispers in her ear. She chuckles and looks into his eyes.

"But first things first." She whispers against his lips. "Everything has been taken care of, as you wanted." She murmured in his ear as she felt his hand caress her thigh.

"Good..." he said in a low voice, kissing her throat.

"Did you get the time to get away unseen?" she softly asked, "You sounded pursued when you called me on the phone."

"Yeah, no problem. He didn't even notice that I was following him. And as predicted..."

"He went to the authorities, hmm?" she groaned and murmured next to his cheek. "So predictable of him..." she softly laughed. "It's almost getting boring..."

"It won't help him to any good." He said looking at her face, softly smiling.

She licked her lips and looked at his lips. "I have news for you... about Yuna."

"What about her?" he smirked, pulling her closer to him. She moved closer and kissed him deeply; savouring his taste she had had to miss for three whole days.

"Hmm... she's pregnant." She whispered nonchalantly, licking her lips again. He just looked at her for a short moment and then a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"This is just getting better..." he grabbed her tightly again, "... and better." He kissed her, pressing her to him with a hand on her back.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath. "Wow... Tidus..." she whispered, arching her neck. He slid his way up her throat and pulled her head back on his eyelevel. "But tell me first... what good can we get out of this? What does her pregnancy mean to us?" She whispered, looking at the other people watching them with offended looks on their faces. She smirked at them and shifted her gaze back on Tidus' face. He smiled and took her face in his hands.

"It means babe..." he whispers in a very low voice, looking her deeply in the eyes, "That she will have more value to us dead."

She frowned and took his hands from her face. "Dead?"

"Yeah," he responded, tucking a strand of her ebony hair behind an ear. "Our associate wants her dead too. And he will get his way, because he provides us with all of these facilities, right? We can't let him down now. And..."

She gasped and just looked at him, when she felt him run a hand under her dress. She crossed her legs to hold him back.

"I totally agree with him. Yuna is the perfect asset to get Seymour to fully break down..." he grinned, "Now that his whore is pregnant..."

"But didn't you once love her...?" she softly whispered, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Love easily turns into hate..." he whispered back, looking intensely at her. She bit back a moan as his hand under her dress touched her moist spot between her legs. He licked his lips and smiled, "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

* * *

Black stilettos, a black dress and black underwear lay scattered on the floor, forming a vague trail towards the kitchen of Tidus' apartment in the centre of Zanarkand. The lovers had barely given each other the time to get out of their clothes. The couch, the floor, the wall next to the kitchen door; all had been used as a support to satisfy their burning desire for one and other. 

So now they were on the kitchen table, or preferably, she was on the kitchen table, naked, her hands tied above her head. Tidus' clothes lay on the ground next to the table. His head was nestled between her legs and he was ravishing her with his tongue, making her groan and move her hips with the rhythm of his mouth.

"Harder...please..." she sobbed, needing something more than his heavenly tongue against her. "Tidus please..."

Slowly he stood up, looking at her body laying there in front of him. Her long black hair beautifully draped above her head, under her arms. She let out a playful laugh and caressed his growing arousal with a toe. "Stop staring, hurry... " She bit her lips and giggled.

Although he smiled at her, his eyes had darkened.

She moaned his name and pulled him closer to her with her legs. He put his hands on each thigh and positioned himself.

"You want it hard?" he hoarsely whispered, looking at her.

"Yeah..." she whispered, closing her eyes. She just wanted it, it didn't matter how. "Now, please."

"How's this?"

He roughly plunged inside of her and couldn't help but smile at her pained whimper.

She bit her lips and tasted blood; it actually hurt.

A lot.

He started to speed up his rhythm and she had to hold back a scream; this was way too rough. "Slow... down..." she struggled to whisper as her body violently shook with each thrust deep inside of her.

Tidus just ignored her and watched her breasts bounce up and down in front of him. It just made him want to drive in more fiercely inside of her. He bent over and ran his hands over her body, caressing every sensuous curve. He kept his steady rhythm within her, pushing deeper.

She moaned, arching her back. He had gotten to her pleasure spot... and she just couldn't move as she just received each hard thrust deep within her. Over and over he kept grinding over that spot in her and his hands were all over her... she found herself enjoying her forced helplessness.

He had waited to hear her moans of pleasure and he speeded up his rhythm up once more, putting his hands on each thigh and pulling himself in more roughly, groaning with each stroke.

"No...oh god..." she whimpered; the helplessness she had felt earlier had given place to a growing feeling of fear. And he was starting to hurt her again... He kept pulling her further and further over his hard shaft, making his hips slam against her thighs each time and her moans turn into pained gasps.

A soft grin slowly started to appear on his face as he heard her gasps. He had to admit that he just loved to hear them. They got him more aroused... and he was so close now... he just needed to go harder...

"Ready for more?" he breathed, slamming himself in, making her whimper his name again.

"Stop..." she sobbed, voice rising as he grinded that spot again deep inside of her. "Oh please..."

The sweet mixture of pain and pleasure...

He was hovering above the edge now and she felt him tense up in her and then slide to the deepest. She screamed as she felt him release his burning seed in her core. Her body went limp and she just waited for him to get out of her. When he pushed himself in her for the very last time, she whimpered and closed her eyes tightly shut, facing away from him.

He softly chuckled and withdrew himself from her. He bent down, took his clothes and left the kitchen.

She was left all alone on the kitchen table, her hands still tied together... but she barely minded...

She felt a soft pain in her thighs. He had surely left bruises there. And she probably wouldn't be able to close her legs decently for a long time...she tried to, and indeed, she had to wince from the pain it caused. She had gotten used to his rough lovemaking, but this was the first time that he had ignored her pleads... and it was the first time that she had felt so... so used after having sex with him. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She had to admit it... he had frightened her...

"Babe."

She opened her eyes and felt him release the rope that was holding her hands together. She then felt him walk to her side and kneel next to her. He put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"You hurt me." She softly whispered.

He took one of her hands in his and kissed it softly, closing his eyes. "I thought you wanted it that way... maybe you should be more careful with what you ask for..." he whispered back.

She just blinked and stared at him for a moment, then wrenched her hand out of his grasp, looking away. If that was all he had to say...

He suddenly took her face in one hand and made her look at him.

"Are you having second thoughts about this? About us?" he harshly whispered, looking her in the eye. "'Cause if you do..."

"What, you'll kill me too?" she shakily whispered back, breathing heavily while looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

Tidus immediately let go and stood up, running his hands over his face. "I'm sorry..." he then whispered, kneeling back next to her, "What's wrong?" caressing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I understand that you've never loved Rikku... but I know that you loved Yuna...I..." she hesitantly whispered.

"Aaargh, no! Not about that again!" he said, standing up again and taking a few steps.

She sat up and looked at him, "You just want to get to Seymour, that I understand, but why kill Yuna?"

He stepped up to her again and whispered against her face, "You tell me... I thought you killed... Chappu or whatever his name was..."

The brunette fell silent for a long moment while she kept looking at him in disbelieve. "He betrayed me..." she whispered between her teeth, "and it was simple self defence..."

Tidus chuckled, "You're not going to tell me that it wasn't you intention." He softly whispered, looking at her with faked tenderness in his eyes.

She gasped and closed her eyes. "But all Yuna did was love you!" she softly sobbed, the tears flowing freely on her cheeks now. "Like I love you...!"

He turned and walked to the door again, "Yeah, and she betrayed me." He whispered, holding the doorframe with a hand.

"You can consider yourself warned, babe."

_

* * *

To be continued… _

_**-BDP-**_


	7. Beautiful Stranger

**This chapter is for you Yuriko-chan! Thank you so much for the support!**

**

* * *

_SEVEN :_****_Beautiful Stranger_

* * *

**

The sun came up, yet again, awaking the world, saving the sorrowful ones from another night of disconsolation...

Throwing her legs out of bed, Yuna stood up and walked towards the large windows of the room she shared with Seymour. A soft ocean breeze blew by through the white curtains, gently playing in her hair. She held her hands out to open the window a bit farther and sighed as she felt the warmth of the early morning sun on her sorrowful features. Closing her eyes, she tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and looked down at her growing belly. As she ran her hands over it, she felt her eyes water up... a thing that happened a lot lately...Even though...

4 months had passed already...

She took a shaky breath and a tear rolled down her right cheek. Looking out the window towards the beach, she saw two little children playing with each other, their mothers not to far away from them. The mothers were chatting with one and other, laughing, enjoying their early walk by the seashore.

Yuna looked away from the scene and closed her eyes taking another deep breath.

"I miss you..." she softly whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

But she had to smile as she thought about the time they had been able to spend together... she remembered the time when Rikku had offered her to learn how to skate. It had been summertime and she was staying with Yuna and her mother, here in Bevelle city. They had been exercising on the cycling path next to the beach. Yuna had been so scared, holding on to everything she could put a hand on. Rikku laughed a lot, helping her to let go and to try and follow her lead. She held out a hand to her and she took it, slowly rolling towards her cousin.

"See...? It's not that hard... trust me...I'm here for you..."

Yuna chuckled, the tears still flowing, but she didn't feel sad anymore. Somehow, those memories had helped her ease the pain she had been carrying for so long now... She softly laughed, wiping her tears away.

"I'll be ok..." she whispered, smiling up to the sun, closing her eyes.

A soft kiss landed in the crook of her shoulder. Gentle hands passed around her waist, caressing her belly.

"Good morning...How are you feeling?" Seymour asked, putting his cheek on her head, holding her close to him. She kept her eyes closed and leant a little on him, enjoying his touch.

"Much better." She whispered, smiling as he dropped a kiss on her head.

"And how is my little one over here doing?" he asked as he released her and kneeled in front of her, holding her belly in hands, rubbing softly. As if he heard an answer, he put his ear against her stomach and listened. Yuna laughed.

"He says that it's hungry." He said seriously, looking up at her and then putting his ear against her again. "Says it needs...daddy's special breakfast...and..."

Yuna laughed harder and put her hands on his head, holding him close to her. "And what?" she whispered, playing along.

He didn't reply but stood up, looking in her eyes, running a hand through her hair. "Laughter from mommy." He whispered, softly smiling.

Yuna threw her arms around him and kissed him on his lips. "I love you."

He laughed and held her close. "I love you too."

"Oh, wait..." Yuna let go of him and put a hand on her belly. "Daddy better not burn the eggs like last time, it says, because it's very hungry."

Seymour laughed loudly and kissed her on her forehead, hugging her tightly. "Let's get some food then."

The phone rang on Seymour's bedside cabinet..

"Who could that be so early in the morning?" he wondered, letting go of her and taking the phone next to their bed. "Yes?" he said in the horn, sitting on the bed. Yuna smiled at him and left him to his conversation on the phone. She yawned and exited the bedroom, walking towards the kitchen to start cooking their breakfast. Opening the fridge she noticed that they were almost out of milk and butter. She made a mental note to get some when she would go shopping for groceries with Lulu later. As she closed the fridge with the eggs in her hands, she heard Seymour calling her name.

"What is it?" she asked while walking back towards their room. She entered and heard the sound of water flowing in the shower. "Seymour?" she called, approaching their bathroom door before opening it.

"Yes, in the shower." She heard him answer and opened the door.

"Who was it on the phone?" she asked, smiling at the sight of his form that could be seen through the frosted glass of the shower.

"The police office. They've picked up Tidus' trail again."

Yuna gasped and frowned. She knew what he was going to say next.

"I want to assist them again." he said and the sound of the running water stopped. He stepped out of the shower and she took a towel out of the cupboard, offering it to him. She crossed her arms on her chest and just looked at him in silence as he rubbed himself dry. He draped the towel loosely around his hips and stepped towards her, taking her shoulders in his hands.

"You don't want me to go, huh?" he softly whispered against her forehead.

She closed her eyes and put her arms around him. "No. I don't. You didn't even tell me where."

He groaned and let go of her. "It's in Zanarkand." He said hesitantly.

"Don't go." She pleaded to him. "Maybe it's just nothing, a false lead like the last time..."

He lifted her chin with a finger and smiled. "We've had this conversation enough times before, Yuna."

She looked away and pouted. "I still don't want you to go."

He kneeled and raised her night-gown. "I'm going. Not only for you." He whispered and placed a kiss on her round belly. "But for little one too." Yuna frowned and placed a hand on his head. "Daddy will be back very soon." He whispered against her, looking up. Yuna shook her head and he slowly stood up, taking her face in his.

"Don't worry, there's no need to." He smiled reassuringly, softly brushing his lips against hers. "I'll be very careful."

She looked up at him, her eyes still full of fear. He hugged her to him and caressed her hair. "Yuna..." he whispered, smiling.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I won't be able to stop you anyway..." she shakily whispered, holding him tightly.

"I love you." He whispered and let go of her.

"I'll make your breakfast. Go get dressed." She softly whispered, turning and walking out of the door.

As she disappeared around the corner, Seymour smiled to himself; he hoped that they would finally catch him and lock him up so that he would have finally the time to enjoy this new life with his beautiful Yuna.

* * *

After a whole day of grocery shopping, the two sisters sat down on a bench in Bevelle central park. Putting her bags next to the bench, Yuna sighed and sat back, enjoying the cool spring breeze that passed by. She was exhausted and her back hurt a little. Lulu just looked at her and smiled, taking Yuna's hand in one of hers. 

"Pregnancy looks good on you." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Yuna laughed and looked at her sister, "It doesn't feel as good as it looks, you know." She then frowned when she saw Lulu bend her head and smiling softly. "Lu?"

Lulu looked up and shook her head, chuckling. She then faced away from Yuna and sighed, feeling that it had no use to hide what she was feeling anymore. "There is this guy..." she hesitantly whispered, slowly turning her head towards Yuna again. Yuna frowned, but smiled reassuringly.

"You like him?" she softly whispered, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Lulu sighed and closed her eyes, nodding slowly.

"I'm afraid, Yuna... I'm afraid to... Since Chappu's death I haven't..."

Yuna shifted closer, pulling her to her for a hug. "Hey, Lu... It'll be alright you know? You have to move on... Chappu wouldn't want you to be lonely for ever...?"

Lulu nodded and held her sister close. "But how would he think of me if he knew...that..." she hesitantly whispered, letting go of Yuna, looking at the swans swimming on the lake.

Yuna followed her gaze and waited for her to continue. Lulu sighed again, closing her eyes.

"I'm in love with Wakka..." she softly whispered.

Yuna smirked, "The blitz player?" she lifted one eyebrow as she saw Lulu nod her head. "What's wrong with that?"

Lulu chuckled sadly and looked at her hands in her lap. "He was Chappu's brother..."

Yuna gasped and her eyebrows knitted together again, "Oh..."

The dark haired woman smiled briefly and continued. "We met 3 years ago, a few days before Chappu died... there was an intense attraction between us from the very start, but we both knew that it wasn't possible between us."

"Your heart was already taken..." the little brunette whispered.

Lulu took her face in her hands and started to sob. "Oh god, Yuna... when he died, I thought that I would never love again. That was until me and Wakka met for the second time... a week ago in a little club on the beach side...and... I've fallen deeply for him...but he is his brother..."

Yuna shifted closer again and brushed a strand of hair out of her sister's face. "How does he feel about this?" Lulu looked at her and wiped a few tears away.

"He feels the same... But he told me to follow my heart... and I..." she whispered, more tears rolling on her cheeks. Yuna raised a hand and caressed a few tears from her sister's face.

"What does your heart tell you, Lu?" she whispered, softly smiling. "What does it say?"

The older sister smiled and closed her eyes, bending her head again. "Go for it..."

"Then you should... Chappu would want it like that too... You have to let him go, sis." Yuna softly whispered and then smiled. "I want to be an aunt soon too..."

Lulu laughed at that, her last tears escaping from her eyes. She took Yuna by her shoulders and hugged her again. "I love you, sis. Thank you." Yuna smiled against her shoulder and nodded.

"I love you too." She then released her and rubbed with a hand on her belly. "You know, I think we're kind of hungry down here." She smirked. "Let's go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, ok." Lulu answered, bending down and taking all the bags that were on the ground. "I'll go and put these in the car and drive back to get you, ok? That way you won't have to walk the entire distance." She stood up and walked towards the exit of the park.

Yuna nodded at her and then shifted her gaze toward the lake again. She sat back and unconsciously, her hands went around her belly, her thoughts wandering towards Seymour renewing the feelings of worry she had had before. Two swans were swimming next to each other, closely followed by three little cygnets.

"Please be back soon..." she whispered, her heart feeling awfully empty and alone. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. If she kept thinking like that, bad things were sure to happen. She opened her eyes again and saw the two swans facing each other, their cervixes forming a heart...

Like those two swans, she needed him to complete her heart... she remembered feeling this way about Tidus, but she was just going to pretend that she never even did love him. And now, she refused to let him ruin her present life...

Yuna sighed again. In a way he was already ruining her present life. Because of him, she had to miss her loved one for several days each month.

As she was lost in those thoughts, she barely noticed another dark haired woman approaching her from behind.

"Excuse me...Could I please talk to you?"

Yuna almost jumped and turned around on the bench, looking at the owner of the sultry voice. There stood a young girl of her age. She wore a black bandana on her head and her long dark brown hair was gently swaying in the passing breeze on the back of her black leather motorcycling suit. Her jacket was zipped open in the front revealing some cleavage. She was holding her helmet to her hip, her brown-greenish eyes fixed on the soon to be mother. Yuna had to admit to herself that this girl was beautiful, but somehow, she felt like she had to be on her guard. She was about to answer when she heard Lulu call for her in the distance. Unwillingly she felt relieved that she didn't have to answer to this stranger.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She whispered as she stood up and was ready to walk towards Lulu.

"No, please. I really need to talk to you." The girl suddenly said, grabbing Yuna's arm, preventing her to take another step. Yuna gasped and looked at the girl.

"Do I know you?" she said, a hint of threat in her voice. The girl let go of her and reluctantly shook her head. Yuna tilted her head to the side and waited for an explanation that didn't come. She turned and resumed her walk, resisting the urge to look back at the girl, steadily making her way forward towards Lulu's waiting car.

As she put one hand on the passenger seat door, she heard a loud roaring sound coming from her left. Looking in the direction of the sound, she saw a red motorcycle roaring away in the opposite direction. The driver in the black motorcycling suit looked back at her, her long chocolate brown hair waving in the wind behind her. Even tough the screen where she was seeing trough was black, Yuna could sense her eyes fixed on her. She wrenched her look away and could feel her heart beat furiously in her chest. What did that woman want from her?

"Are you feeling ok?"

She looked down at Lulu who was sitting in the driver's seat and nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's go. I'm starving."

Yuna sat down and closed the door, put her safety belt on and tried to calm her heart. Why had that girl wanted to talk to her so desperately?

This didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.**  
**

* * *

"Are you going to finish that, Lu?" Yuna whispered while pointing at the French fries that Lulu had left on her plate. Lulu smirked and shook her head, watching how Yuna grabbed them and made them quickly disappear in her mouth. 

"I knew that being pregnant worked up an appetite, but this..." The elder sister joked.

"Hey, it's not me..." Yuna tried to say without spraying Lulu under with bits of food.

"He or she will be as strong as him, that's for sure." Lulu whispered, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands. "When is he due to return?"

A sigh escaped the future mother and she sat back, while taking her soda along with her. "I don't know, he told me in maybe three or four days... He went by train so it's like an hour and a half from here to Zanarkand. I just hope that he'll be back sooner."

"Do you think that they'll catch him this time?" The brunette asked, taking a sip from her own soda.

Yuna frowned and looked down. "I really hope so, but I don't know... there's something not right about all of this...I feel like..."

"Like they should've got caught him a long time ago?" Lulu finished for her.

Yuna nodded and sat back up, feeling very uncomfortable, "It's like something is working against us... I don't know...Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm just becoming paranoid or something."

"Hm." Lulu put her finger on her chin and rubbed over it thoughtfully, "Who knows, maybe he's not working on his own?"

Yuna fell silent and just stared at Lulu, her heart starting a frenzied rhythm in her chest. Tidus wasn't working on his own... someone was helping him and in a way she had known that... Thinking back at the investigation the police had done on the assassination of Rikku, she remembered having heard Seymour saying that they hadn't found any DNA of Tidus on her body. All they had found where traces of purple lip-gloss on the young Al Bhed's cheek. But they had discovered that it hadn't been Rikku's gloss... so the conclusion had been that there had been another woman involved in this... An associate? This theory had been discarded due to the lack of evidence. Not even hair or nails had been found on her...

Yet the undeniable facts where that Rikku's neck had been broken and her windpipe narrowed so to cause suffocation...

"But still... the police didn't find anything to really support that theory..." Yuna said, hoping to convince herself more than Lulu. She was already breathing heavier than normal.

Lulu shook her head, "What if they looked over something? How else can you explain that Tidus is still running free?"

Yuna took a deep breath. She needed to calm down, she knew that. Stress wasn't good for the child. Sighing deeply, she tried to calm her raging heart. It didn't work.

"Lu, I'm really starting to get worried. I knew I shouldn't have let him go to Zanarkand!" she said almost hysterically.

Lulu stood up and walked over to her sister. "Yuna, calm down. He will be fine. Calm down. Just breathe deeply." She rubbed her hand over her back. Yuna tried to take deep breaths but couldn't control them. Soon her heavy breathing turned into high-pitched gasps.

"Lu..." Yuna whispered, in between two gasps, "I can't breathe..."

Suddenly the room started to spin around her, and then it all went black.

"Yuna!" Lulu cried as she saw her sister collapse in front of her. She quickly prevented her to hit the ground with a hand and turned to look around in the little restaurant they where in.

"Oh my god! Someone call for an ambulance!" She cried, while putting Yuna on the floor.

Several people just came to her to see what was going on and let out gasps of astonishment. Others ran out of the restaurant to find a phone.

"They're on their way. I've called them already." A sultry voice came from behind Lulu. She quickly turned around and gazed into a pair of brown- greenish eyes.

"What happened?" The woman whispered, feeling Yuna's forehead. "I'm a doctor."

"She just started to hyperventilate..." Lulu whispered, giving place to the girl to look at Yuna.

She put her motorcycling helmet beside her and checked Yuna's pulse. "She's going to be fine... but we need to take her to the hospital immediately." she whispered hastily while checking Yuna for other abnormalities. "How far along is she?"

"Five months and a half, I think." Lulu said looking at the motorcycling outfit this 'doctor' was wearing. As the girl turned her head towards her, she felt like she had seen her face before, but she couldn't exactly say where or when...

For a moment they just stared at each other and then the girl smiled. Lulu just couldn't shake the feeling that it was a sad, kind of remorseful smile. She frowned and wanted to ask her if they had met before but was cut by the sound of a siren indicating that the ambulance had arrived.

"Over here!" The doctor loudly said as the help came in. Two young men rushed over and put Yuna on a stretcher, while she told them what she had taken note of from her examination. They carried Yuna away and put her in the ambulance.

"I will follow them, thank you doctor." Lulu whispered as she passed the girl.

"Please wait."

"What is it?" Lulu asked, turning to face the doctor. The young woman slowly walked up to her and sighed.

"Since I didn't get the chance to talk to her, I need to talk to you. This is very important and I haven't got much time... so please..." she hurriedly said as she gestured for Lulu to go outside with her.

Lulu frowned, but when she looked at the younger woman's face, she just felt so sorry for her all of a sudden and nodded. "We can talk on our way to the hospital, ok?" The other brunette nodded and followed her to her car.

"My name is Lenne." The young woman whispered as they both were seated in Lulu's car. "I've tried to talk to Yuna earlier in the park but I think she got frightened by me..."

Lulu gave her a suspicious look. "What are you talking about?" she softly whispered, starting up her car. "Why did you want to talk to Yuna?"

"I came to warn her. She has to prevent Seymour from going to Zanarkand." Lenne whispered, looking at Lulu. "He mustn't go or his life will be in great jeopardy." She insisted, putting a hand on Lulu's.

Lulu had fallen silent and tried to concentrate on the road. "How do you know all of this?" she said, unwilling to believe what this stranger had just said.

Lenne sighed and shook her head. "Please, I can't explain, but you must convince Yuna to stop Seymour from going!" she pleaded.

Lulu blinked for a few seconds, unsure of what she was going to say next. "He's...He already left this morning..."

"What?!" Lenne whispered, her eyes growing wide. "Oh no... We have to get to the hospital immediately." She whispered hastily, putting a gloved hand on her mouth.

"Has this something to do with Tidus?" Lulu suddenly whispered. She had figured it out immediately and she had the growing feeling that this girl... was doing something that could cost her her life... Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a gasp from the girl and then silence.

"Please...you must tell me...Is Tidus planning something?" She asked more urgently, while focusing on the road. They were now in the street of the hospital. As her ears got nothing but silence, she sighed and briefly glance at her for a reaction.

"It was a trap... and now that the first part of his plan has worked, he will put the second part in action and therefore we must get to the hospital immediately or it will be too late." Lenne said, her voice slightly trembling.

"The second part?" Lulu asked, while she stopped the car in front of the entrance and unbuckled her seatbelt hastily. Lenne got out of the car and slammed her door shut. "He's planning on kidnapping Yuna!" She said, breaking into a run towards the glass doors.

Lulu gasped and quickly followed the brunette.

As they got to the reception, Lulu could feel a growing shadow coming over her heart.

"Yes?" the nurse behind the counter said.

"Where is the pregnant woman that has been taken here earlier? She has mid long brown hair and mismatched eyes." Lenne quickly inquired.

The nurse looked it up in her computer and nodded. Lulu felt relieved as the nurse smiled to her.

"You will find her in Zanarkand; she has been transferred to the Heavenly Yunalesca hospital for special care." She said and turned around to continue whatever she had been doing.

Lenne breath choked in her throat and she let herself slip to the ground, while holding on to the counter. Lulu couldn't believe that this was happening...

"I can't believe it... I'm too late..." Lenne whispered, tears starting to roll on her cheeks.

If there was one thing she regretted now more than anything, then it was the fact that she had ever accepted to join with him...

_

* * *

ToBeContinued… _

_**-BDP-**_


	8. The third associate

_**

* * *

Eight : ******__The third associate

* * *

_ "What is he going to do with her?" 

Lulu slowly walked towards Lenne, who was still kneeled in front of the helpdesk, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Lenne! Snap out of it!" Lulu kneeled beside her and shook her. "You must tell me! What is he planning to do...?"

"Don't you get it?" The brunette suddenly whispered, looking up at the black haired woman, "It's too late... he probably has done with her what he had been planning... There's no way of saving her..." she shakily stood up as Lulu let go of her, searching for support on the helpdesk. "I just can't believe that he would do this to his own son... I can't believe it..." she whispered and angrily wiped a few rolling tears from her cheeks with a gloved hand.

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "There's something you didn't tell me here...am I right?" When she saw Lenne bow her head in defeat, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what this girl was going to say next.

"I will tell you everything, but we need to get out of here first. There is nothing that we can do for the time being." Lenne said, turning around and walking out of the hospital. "And I need to get my motorcycle."

* * *

They both went to drink something in a coffee shop after they had gotten Lenne's motorcycle. Lulu felt like she was wasting a lot of time, speaking to this woman that she didn't even know. Her sister and her brother-in-law had both been kidnapped and she was sitting here in Bevelle having a cup of coffee with a stranger. Though, she knew deep inside that she needed to know what she had to say, maybe it would enlighten some of the mysteries that had been revolving around this whole situation. And another reason why she had accepted to speak with Lenne was that she just couldn't shake the feeling that... she had seen this brown-greenish eyed woman before... she just couldn't recall where or when... 

"Where do I start... there's so much of it all..." Lenne whispered sadly, looking at her spoon in her cup of warm coffee. When she heard Lulu sigh, she looked up and gave her a nervous smile.

Lulu knew now for sure; she knew this girl! That smile... that sad smile... "I've met you before haven't I?" She asked, while she searched for further clues in her memory and suddenly she remembered... "You were at Chappu's funeral... that's where I've seen you for the first time...3 years ago..."

"I thought you had forgotten about that..." she sadly whispered, "Lulu is the name, right?" She softly chuckled as she saw her nod slowly. "Chappu and I were... very close friends... I still miss him..." sighing remorsefully, she quickly took a sip of her cup. Lulu nodded and took and also took a sip of her coffee.

The elder woman was relived to have finally found out where she had seen Lenne before, but... "Back at the hospital you said something about someone's son? Who were you talking about?" she brought her cup to her lips again.

Lenne frowned and bit her lower lip, avoiding Lulu's gaze. "All this time... Tidus and I have gotten the help of another associate..." she almost inaudibly whispered, closing her eyes. "He is the one who made sure that Seymour went to Zanarkand... he is the one who has made sure that Yuna was transferred so quickly..."

Lulu's eyebrows knitted for a split second, "Why didn't you mention this before?" she whispered and then gasped as she realised who the person Lenne had been talking about was. Astonishment took her so violently that she let the cup she was holding fall on the floor next to her. Warm, black liquid slowly started to spread across the flooring next to their table.

"This... this can't be...Jyscal...?" Lulu faintly whispered in disbelieve, her voice wavering as she covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "But why...? Why?"

Lenne shook her head and shrugged sadly, "I don't know... maybe Tidus does... but he... we... I've..." she hesitantly whispered, feeling tears come up again. "He doesn't trust me anymore..."

"Why doesn't he trust you anymore? What have you done?" suddenly something linked inside Lulu's head. "Wait... If Tidus didn't murder Rikku... who... did...?" she slowly asked, silently starting to realise who it could've been... She looked at Lenne's purple lips and put the fingertips of her both hands on her lips.

Lenne closed her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Bowing her head, she whispered the only thing that she could: "I did... I... can't deny it... I'm planning on taking full responsibility...I..."

"No... Stop." The red eyed woman interrupted, shaking her hand towards the crying young girl, "Just stop... You told me that he doesn't trust you anymore... why do you still seek to protect him?"

"I..." she sobbed but couldn't finish her sentence and just buried her face in her hands. Lulu sighed, she felt sorry for this girl. Tidus had claimed yet another victim of his love...

"He manipulated you, Lenne... You shouldn't be protecting him like that..." The elder woman softly whispered.

"He is the only one who stood there for me when I needed someone... I...hate to admit it..." the brunette whispered, looking up at Lulu, eyes all puffed from the tears. "But... I love him...Oh..."

Lulu just looked at her, feeling sorry for this girl once again. "From what I understand, seen the way you've been sneaking around in an attempt to talk to Yuna, he's most likely to harm you if he finds out what you've been doing."

Lenne nodded, "I know." She whimpered.

Lulu shifted closer, "But why did you want to warn Yuna?"

"Because I am sure that he still loves her, but he's so hardened in his resolve to hurt Seymour that he is willing to do anything to get to that... and I don't know why, but Jyscal wants her dead too..." she whispered, more tears rolling on her cheeks.

Lulu gasped, eyes growing wide. "What did she do to deserve this?!" she breathlessly whispered.

Lenne chuckled sorrowfully, "She loved him and left him..."

* * *

Feeling herself slowly resurfacing from the depths of unconsciousness, Yuna kept her eyes closed, wanting to enjoy to cosy warmth she was wrapped in. She smiled, thinking that soon Seymour would wake her up with a soft kiss in the crook of her shoulder. Lying on her back, she shifted to rest on her left side, wanting to feel his calm breathing on her forehead. 

She frowned when she felt nothing but the normal air. Running a hand on the spot where he should be lying, she felt nothing but the warms sheets. Finally she decided to open her eyes and see where he had gone.

"Good evening, Lady Yuna." A soft voice said from beside the bed.

Yuna gasped and sat up quickly, grabbing the sheets to her chest. She looked around and suddenly realised that she wasn't in her room and that this wasn't her bed. The room she was in was of a cold blue-greyish colour and had no windows at all but that was compensated by the brightness of the lamps that were all over the room, the numerous furniture, accessories and other luxurious things that where present in it. But standing next to her was...

"S-Sir Jyscal...?!"

Jyscal just gave her a warm smile. "I hope you slept well?"

Yuna was baffled. Where the hell was she?! In a hospital? Wait a minute, a hospital room with such luxury and no windows? Why was President Jyscal standing next to her? And where was Lulu? And...and how come she wasn't wearing any clothes?!

Grabbing the sheets more tightly to her body, she looked around to maybe find a sign of where she was or maybe where her clothes were. She shrieked as Jyscal sat next to her on the bed.

"Do not be afraid, you are safe here." He slowly said, raising a hand to caress her head. Yuna shifted out of his grasp and gasped. Why did she feel so anxious? It was only the president, Seymour father who she had come to know him personal...

Yuna gulped and tried to relax. "Where is 'here'?" she slowly whispered, looking everywhere but at him. She heard him softly chuckle.

"My home in Zanarkand." He calmly said, "Seymour has asked me to take care of you while he's assisting on the search for Tidus. I thought it would be better to move over here, so you could be close to one and other." He smiled at her again.

Yuna felt her heart lit up, "He has? Is he coming to visit us soon?" she whispered, smiling at the thought of holding Seymour in her arms again.

Jyscal smiled and nodded, "Very soon my dear, very soon."

Yuna grinned and sank back in the covers, feeling reassured. But there was still one thing... she lifted her covers a little bit.

"Ah yes," he suddenly said, "we were searching for clothes while you were sleeping. My maid will be here soon with the appropriate clothing so you can join us for dinner."

Yuna nodded and sighed. "Will Seymour be there too?" She hopefully whispered but her face soon went a little sad as she saw him shake his head.

"I don't think he will for he has called me earlier on to tell me that he still has a lot of work to do." He sadly said, standing up. "My son works so hard to make you happy, my dear. I know how much he adores you and I don't think that he will keep you waiting for too long." He winked at her. Yuna laughed, feeling just a little bit uncomfortable from the wink he gave her.

"Thank you for all of this." She gratefully said, bowing her head towards him.

"It's all right. Dinner will be served soon; you can come when you feel ready." He said, walking towards the hidden door. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but the door was like a part of the wall, in the similar colour and almost impossible to find. She made herself remember the exact spot so she wouldn't be searching for hours.

"Thank you." She whispered as he exited her room.

Yuna felt happy. She was going to see Seymour again very soon. She didn't know how much time had passed though since the last time she had seen him, but it didn't matter. He was going to be here with her in no time. How sweet of him to ask his father to let her stay with him while he was gone. And how kind of Jyscal to have brought her closer to her baby's father.

The things they said about Jyscal were true; he was always ready to help the ones who needed to be and was always kind and welcoming.

And this man was going to be her father-in-law... Yuna knew that with Seymour next to her and the support of Jyscal, her life would be a perfect bliss...

* * *

Tossing her red motor helmet on the couch, she looked around and sighed when she noticed that he wasn't there. She went to the window and stared meaninglessly ahead of her. She felt so miserable...though she knew Yuna's sister had been right. She just felt so weak... she couldn't put up the strength to pack her bags and go... 

But why? He had never shown any sign of loving her... and still she stayed by him. Though it hurt her deeply each day, she just couldn't leave... she couldn't... It was... too late...

Lenne blinked as she felt a tear slide the long her cheek. She had done the right thing, right? Her fate had maybe been sealed now she had done it... but...

Unwillingly she put a hand around her throat and swallowed. She closed her eyes and sighed... she would accept it... she had no other choice anymore...

When the front door opened behind her, she didn't even turn around to look. She just knew it was him. Letting out a soft sigh, she removed her hand that had been resting on her throat, calmly putting it on the window glass.

A cold hand wrapped itself around her waist, while the other slowly unzipped the black leather jacket. While he pushed her jacket off her shoulders, she felt a soft kiss land on her shoulder. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you..." he sweetly whispered, caressing her long hair out of the way to reveal her bare neck.

Lenne just kept gazing through the window, watching the world she knew she'd leave soon...

Hearing no reaction from her, Tidus tightened his grip on her. "Where have you been, babe?" he whispered, his voice taking on an insisting tone.

She closed her eyes as she felt his arms closing more firmly around her. He knew that he was hurting her, and she knew that it was intentional.

He was daring her to even lie to him...

Purple lips started to part to produce an answer, but she knew very well that whatever she would say wouldn't stop him from doing what he had the intention of doing...

"Went for a cup of coffee with a friend." She softly whispered; eyes still fixed on the outside world.

A low chuckle resonated through the little room.

One hand slipped around her throat and she felt a cold, sharp, metallic object slide across her bare skin.

"Then tell me... do you remember what I told you about betraying me...?" he softly whispered against her ear, brushing hair out of her face with his other hand.

"I love you." She whispered and closed her eyes, one tear slipping from her cheek.

_

* * *

Seymour found himself walking in a meadow, the high grass tickling his knees as he moved towards a place... _

Where was he going?

It felt like he had been walking for hours... and he was getting tired...Where was this place?

As he wondered and looked around, he heard something rustle behind him. Turning his head towards the sound, he saw to his astonishment that a tall tree stood there, leaves softly swaying in the passing breeze.

Had it been there a moment ago?

Walking towards the trunk of the tall tree, he surprisingly felt himself calm and relaxed. Feeling the urge to take a quick nap, he sat himself down and stretched himself out.

Just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard a childish laughter resonating from behind the tree. Wondering what a child could be doing here all alone, he slowly crept around to see.

His breath caught at what he saw.

Yuna was sitting in the grass against the tree, watching a little child of three or so play not too far away from her.

Seymour _couldn't help but stare at this scene. His Yuna was sitting there all alone with... _

As the child turned its head to look at its mother, his heart skipped a beat. It had the same colour of hair as its mother and the clear eyes of his father...

"Mommy..." it called, while trying to stand on his two feet very carefully. Turning around, it quickly put its hands behind its back to hide whatever it was holding.

Seymour _saw now that it was a little boy... she had given him a son... a wonderful little son... _

"Yes my little angel?" Yuna sweetly whispered, holding her hands out to her child as it slowly made effort to come closer. She gasped playfully when she saw him making an unbalancing movement. "Be careful, Edan..." she shifted a little bit closer to him to lessen the distance between them.

"For you mommy..." the boy cutely tried to pronounce, taking the flowers that he had been hiding from behind his back and holding them out towards Yuna.

The young mother grinned and took her child in her arms, kissing him on his nose. She took the daisies out of his hands and held him tightly to her, brushing his short brown hair out of the way. "Thank you."

Edan suddenly got up and walked away from Yuna. The scenery started to fade away behind him. The little boy turned around and stopped.

Seymour frowned as he saw Edan look straight back at him, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I hate you dad." He lisped.

Seymour frowned even more and didn't understand, why was he saying that?

"Why did you do it, dad?" Edan whispered, tears starting to fill his father- like grey eyes. "Mum loved you..." he then angrily lisped, his eyes shooting daggers towards him.

"No..." Seymour felt a sharp pain in his chest and gasped for breath, falling on his hands and knees. "What... I... I love your mother..." he fought to whisper as all air suddenly left him. The ground was approaching rather quickly...

"Then why did you do it, dad? Why did you let mom die, dad?"

Seymour _felt his heart stop beating. All he could do was look up at a suddenly older version of Edan standing next to him. He was holding the Presidential staff in his hands. Tears were running the long of his cheek. _

"Why dad...?" he softly whispered, throwing a blue lily on top of him.

He couldn't move a muscle. Everything started to move upwards and soon the bright blue sky was nothing but a mere dot of light in the ever growing darkness surrounding him...

He awoke with a start, escaping from the frightful dream he had been having. Sighing deeply, he put a hand on his forehead and mentally slapped himself. It was just a dream... thank god...

Throwing the blanket off from his body, he put his feet on the carpeted floor and took his face in his hands. It had been the second time in three days that he had had that dream and like the last time he had gotten shaken beyond relief about it.

"Sir?"

A soft voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up. Captain Lucile was standing in the door opening, switching the lights on. Seymour groaned as the brightness blinded his tired eyes.

"What is it?" he demanded, slowly standing up, putting his right thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache come on...

"President Jyscal has called a few minutes ago, sir. He requested a visit from you for he is in Zanarkand too." The redheaded woman swiftly spoke.

Seymour groaned and turned around to face Lucile. "He is here?" he asked sceptically.

Lucile nodded, "Yes, he wants to see you."

"Thank you." He said, "I will call him later."

Lucile nodded again and exited, closing the door behind her.

Seymour let himself fall on the bed again and sighed. Now he had the time to talk to him? Where had he been the whole time?

He sat up and ran a hand over his face. Not that he needed his help, he was old enough to take care of himself and of Yuna. But it is just that... hadn't Jyscal heard that his son had been involved in this case too? Hadn't he known that his only son had almost lost his precious love?

"As if he even cares... He may be your father, but he still is the president of all Spira. He doesn't have time for this... right?" he slowly whispered to himself.

Seymour stood up and sighed, "If only she hadn't..." he slowly whispered, turning towards the large window of his hotel room.

He recalled the day his mother died... twenty years ago already... He was just a little innocent boy of seven and even though he had thought that this loss would have been harder on him than on his father, Seymour had been wrong. Apparently his father had loved his mother deeply and her death had somehow made him more alienated from his own son. More alienated, because Jyscal had barely spent time with his son when his wife had been alive. And to cover up his grief, he had thrown himself into his work. The result had been that both father and son didn't fully know each other as they normally should have. And that had again caused for conflicts between them. Jyscal wanting Seymour to enter politics so he could someday maybe follow him up as president of Spira... Seymour wanting to live his own life, far from all the political obligations... they had slowly grown in different ways, without knowing about one and other interests. In his adolescence, Seymour had always seen his father as the eternal pusher. Always telling him to be the best in everything and to never settle for the second price because one day he would become the leader of all Spira. How he had hated him for doing that to him. Didn't he know that being the son of the president didn't make you very popular? The few friendships he had build up with difficulty quickly crumbled beneath his feet for he never had gotten the chance to maintain them... And then, he met her... the only girl that had ever accepted him for what he was and not for what he was worth in gil. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This entire thing, he was doing it for her. She was everything to him and he was so thankful that she felt the same way about him.

But that brought him to another thought.

The dream...

Why would he dream about something as sinister as that? What was the meaning of it? And why would he in heaven's sake dream about a dead Yuna...? The mere thought of it made chills run down his spine. And another thing... why did his son hate him so in his dream? He had felt his hatred pierce through his very core... he remembered having felt such hatred before... but then he had been the one hating... his own father...

It just had to mean something. It had to; why would it else be the second time in three days that he was having that dream?

"Something is wrong." He whispered to himself as he watched nightfall creep over the machina city. He had secretly known it since the first day he had arrived in this city. There was this... eerie thing about the atmosphere around here... and now that he really thought about it, the feeling was intensifying with each second that he was standing by the window now.

He hadn't felt this way since the time he had been running up the stairs of Yuna's apartment the night that she had been raped.

And he had been right then...

He immediately got dressed and started to pack up all his belongings together. He was starting to wonder... being away from Yuna to chase down Tidus wasn't what he should have been doing... he should have stayed by her side... what if...

"What if... I'm making the same mistake I made back then...? Leaving her on her own..." he suddenly whispered, eyes growing wide. He had to get the hell out of here, and back to Yuna right away!

* * *

"I understand, my son. Do not bother. Yes, it is alright. Have a safe journey back." 

Putting the horn of the telephone on the holder, Jyscal turned his broad leathery chair around in his office, facing away from the splendid view of an all-lit up Zanarkand.

"Seymour?" a low female voice sounded from the other side of the room. "Is he coming?"

Jyscal shook his head, "He is going back to Bevelle." He responded. "Damn! He leaves me no choice."

"What did you have in mind?" the woman asked, slowly stepping out of the shadows.

The president didn't respond, took the horn of his phone and pressed in one button.

"I have a job for you. Yes. He is on his way to Bevelle city. Make sure he doesn't get there. Yes, alive." He hung up and looked at the woman, who was now sitting on his desk.

She smiled at him, her long white hair flowing behind her as if she was floating water and her pale yellow eyes fixed on him. Unwillingly he felt a shiver go up his spine. Though she was beautiful, he had to admit that her presence was kind of disquieting...

"I do hope that you are sure about all of this. There will be no turning back after this." She spoke, rearranging her white ensemble.

"I'm very well aware of that. And I have no intention of giving up now, lady Yunalesca." He said, looking her square in the eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Very well, then it is decided." She stood up and closed her eyes, while bringing a finger to her forehead. She disappeared in haze of white light.

Jyscal sat back in his chair and turned it around again to look at the view of Zanarkand.

A small smile crept over his thin lips.

"It's magnificent." He softly whispered.

* * *

_ToBeContinued..._

_-BDP-_


	9. Without you

_**

* * *

NINE: Without you**_ _**

* * *

**_

Entering the large living room of the presidential mansion in Zanarkand, he immediately made his way to the head office. This just couldn't go on any longer! He had had enough of it. Why did he have to hurt her? She meant everything to him!

Lenne...

When he had come to three days ago, he had immediately felt that something bad had happened. And his suspicions had been confirmed when he had seen her lying on the floor in front of the window, covered in her own blood. His heart immediately had stopped beating, his eyes had become watery. As he had kneeled beside her, his hands shaking, he had silently wished that he hadn't involved her in all of this... He knew that she had accepted just because she had been ready to do everything for him, to follow him everywhere he would go... she had accepted because she had loved him... why hadn't he told her about his alliance with Jyscal? If he had... then all of this surely wouldn't have happened...

Hot tears had fallen from his eyes while he had taken Lenne's body in his arms, hugging her tightly to him. He looked at his hand that lay under her body and whimpered as he saw that it was drenched in the crimson liquid. A little silver dagger lay on the ground next to her.

His own dagger...

Brushing her long hair out of her face, tracing her frame with trembling fingers, he had taken the time to look at her beautiful features. Those graceful lines that he had realised only yesterday that he loved them... he would never get the chance to tell her that now... he knew that he hadn't felt this way since his relationship with Yuna... and now he had lost her... forever...

Deep sorrow and remorse overwhelmed him as he bent over and gently brushed his lips against her cold ones. How could Jyscal have done this to him... what had she done to deserve this? Tidus just didn't know... the last time that he had seen Lenne was... just yesterday evening... and everything had seemed alright then...

He watched her taking the glasses out of the cupboard in the kitchen and smiled to himself as he saw that she was too short to fully reach for them. She gave a frustrated sigh and reached again. Tidus chuckled to himself and slowly stood up from his seat in the living room. He approached her from behind and put his hands on her hips. She gasped and put her hands over his on her hips and then smiled as she felt him hoist her so she could reach the glasses.

Back on her feet again, she turned around and softly kissed him on his lips. "Are you trying to cheat?"

The blond gave her a sheepish smile and slowly shook his head. "Of course not ma'am... but I must admit..." he whispered, nuzzling her throat, "that it does smell good..."

She giggled and pushed him towards the door, "No cheating. I'll call you when it's ready!"

He chuckled and looked at her from over his shoulder, "It looks ready to me. Can't I have a little bite...?" he pleaded, "Just a little... I'm so hungry, Lenne...?"

Smirking, she shook her head and continued to push him towards the door. "It's almost ready, be patient!"

He groaned and trudged back to his seat.

_

* * *

"I had almost forgotten how well you can cook. This is good..." _

Tidus smiled at her from over his glass of red wine and took her hand in his free one. Lenne smiled at him, "Thank you. Don't eat too much, though." She whispered, slowly standing up.

"There's dessert?" he asked, voice filled with a hungry undertone, his eyes getting a predatory gleam in them. She knew that he knew that he was doing it to her again... Lenne couldn't shift her eyes from him... she felt her body getting aroused from his mere gaze. How she loved feeling that way around him...

"Yeah." She almost moaned, the desire starting to grow within her. This was their night. Tomorrow will be something else but tonight... she was willing to take every little period of time she got with him. Tonight there would be no hurting, no hating, no complotting, no pain... tonight he was all hers.

"Alright." He suddenly said, shaking her out of her thoughts. His eyes were still fixed on her and he softly smiled at the sight of her blushed cheeks.

"But... I could use some help clearing the table first..." she softly whispered, starting to put all dishes together and in that way avoiding his gaze.

"Anything to get to dessert." He softly whispered in her ear as he passed her with plates in his hands.

She gasped and softly bit her lips. "It's ice cream..."

"What flavour?" he asked as he re-entered the room and approached her. He had already found the pot of ice.

"Chocolate..." she whispered, her eyes moving up as he neared her. She found herself trapped between him and the table. He opened the pot and dipped a finger in it, scooping a little bit of ice on the tip. He put it on her lips and watched her licking it away.

"I love chocolate..." he whispered, mesmerized by the sight of her tongue on her lips. "Because it tastes so good on you..."

He put the box of ice next to her on the table and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her to him. Catching her under lip hungrily between his teeth, he coaxed her legs around his waist and scooped her up, making her bend her head downwards towards him to keep contact with his lips. He walked over to the couch and sat himself down on it, with her on top of him.

She broke the kiss and started to take off the blue shirt that he was wearing, revealing his muscular, tanned upper body. She pushed him against the couch so that she had a full view of his revealed skin in front of her.

He just looked at her watching him and smiled. He knew that she wanted to be the one to take the lead tonight. And he definitely didn't have any objection to that. As she bent over him and ran her tongue over his right nipple, he slightly groaned and bit his lips. While doing that he felt her shifting her weight upwards on him. When her body was fully straddling his, he heard her moan. He knew that the foreplay had taken long enough, he could almost painfully feel it himself, but he didn't want to rush her. Still he couldn't help the frustrated groan that escaped him as she grinded herself against him.

"Lenne..." he hoarsely whispered, licking his lips.

"Yeah..." she whispered, her lips tracing a maddeningly slow path towards his bellybutton. "I wonder how you would taste with a little bit of chocolate..."

* * *

The pot of chocolate lay now half emptied on the carpet next to the couch. Discarded clothing was piled up next to the lovemaking couple. Soft moans and gasps resonated through the little apartment, occasionally followed by the whisper of ones name. 

Holding his head close to her chest, Lenne enjoyed the slow and passionate pace their lovemaking was taking. It was something different from the hard and rough sex they always preferred to have. Now it seemed to last an eternity... and an eternity with him was what she wanted with all her heart. Feeling him caressing her body with his warm hands, she moaned while moving her hips up and down on him and then bent over to kiss him on his swollen lips.

"I want to be with you... like this... always..." she softly whispered against his lips, locking her eyes with his. His lips started to part to produce an answer, but it was then that she grinded her body a little bit harder against him, causing him to bite back a loud moan. The slow pace she had set up kept him at a save distance from his orgasm, but it took him every bit he had had to keep himself from grabbing her hips, accelerating the tempo and ruining the moment. He just nodded and closed his eyes. This was different from what they usually did and he too wanted to be with her like this, buried inside of her forever.

"Lenne..." he finally whispered, while caressing her lips with his thumb. She opened her mouth a little and started to suck on his thumb and while doing that looking at him in the most innocent of ways. Oh god! He knew she was doing this on purpose... he bit his lips and groaned, pulling her closer to him. She softly crooned and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. He immediately took her head in one hand and ravished her mouth with his tongue while his other hand caressed her left breast, his thumb tracing circles around her nipple.

"Hmm... Let's go to bed..." she softly whispered as she broke the kiss and felt him rain soft kisses the long her throat and further down. "Make love to me, Tidus..." she sweetly inquired.

Tidus let go of her and let her climb off of him. She turned around and offered him her hand, then led him towards the bedroom.

Laying herself down on the soft covers, she kept her eyes locked with his, biting on her lips to prevent herself from moaning out of pure anticipation.

He too bit his lip as he saw her settling herself in the covers, her beautiful body fully exposed to him. Raw need clenched itself in his guts and he realised that he had never taken notice of the attraction she had on him. She truly took his breath away.

Crawling on top of her, his eyes still fixed on her hers; it occurred to him that this maybe was their last night together. They were in Bevelle on a mission and they both knew what risks being here implied. But for now, he was willing to put all of those worries aside and enjoy the time he had left with her.

He lowered his weight on her and settled himself between her legs, causing her to softly gasp his name and closing her eyes. He wanted to see those beautiful pools of brown and green. He wanted to be sure that she too felt what he was starting to feel deep inside. Putting his right hand tenderly on her cheek and whispering her name, he coaxed her to open them and to look at him.

Slowly entering her, eyes still locked together, he saw her face form a painful expression or was it one of pleasure? She briefly closed her eyes and he thought that he saw a tear glistering in the corner of her right eye. Then she whispered his name and pulled his face down on hers and took possession of his mouth with her tongue. He took that as a cue to start a slow rhythm within her.

"Yeah..." she whispered and threw her head back. Tidus groaned and nibbled on her collarbone, making her moan again.

Time was running out on him, he could feel it. It was only a matter of hours before Jyscal would claim his body again. Jyscal had told him to prepare himself for it. And that had sort of surprised him because he knew that Jyscal had taken his body before without him knowing it. For example the time that he had been at Rikku's house and when the little Al Bhed had gone outside to talk to a broken Yuna. He had been watching the game on the TV when he had suddenly felt tired. He had woken up in Zanarkand. Or when Lenne had told him that she had been really scared of his behaviour after a dinner they supposedly had had. He couldn't remember anything. It infuriated him because he would never, ever do anything to hurt Lenne.

Looking at her blushed face and hearing her soft cries of ecstasy he just couldn't believe that another man could do anything to hurt this beautiful woman. What could she do that would be so bad to deserve it?

He felt her shudder from her sudden orgasm and lowered himself on her, catching her lips and working towards his own release. Intertwining his right hand fingers with her left ones, he then held her close before seperating himself from her to spoon her body against his.

He loved the way she put all the passion she had in everything she did. He loved the way she always smelled. The way she wore her hair or smiled warmly at him. How she would always be there for him when he would feel low.

He loved the way... he loved... her.

"Thank you." She softly whispered and raised their joined hands to kiss them.

Tidus smiled and planted a kiss in the crook of her shoulder. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow it would all be over if everything went to plan.

* * *

_"I love you, Lenne..." he had whimpered, voice broken from the tears. How he had hoped that she would wake up then. He had taken her in his arms again and rocked her slowly back and forth against his body. "I love you..." _

He had kept crying his eyes out for a long time. Letting out all the frustrations that he had had to deal with. Images of her had flashed through his mind and had brought him to more tears and wails. If he hadn't taken the time to stop crying, he surely wouldn't have heard the sound that lit up his heart.

"Ti...dus..."

It had been but a mere, almost inaudible whisperer, but he had heard it. He had stopped his rocking motions and listened a little more closely. He had realised that it had come from beneath him. Raising his arms to look at Lenne, he saw that her eyes had been open, and her lips forming his name.

"Lenne!" He then had cried out.

She had looked up at him very slowly and smiled weakly. "Tidus...I..." she struggled.

He had shaken his head, the tears falling on her face, "Don't talk! Don't talk!"

Putting a finger on her parted lips, he had tried to smile but couldn't as he had seen her pained eyes and felt her choked breathing against his own body. She had tried to raise a hand to him, but lacked the strength and it had quickly fallen to the ground. He had grabbed it and brought it to his face.

"You're going to be alright, Lenne... Please hold on... Please..." he had pleaded while reaching for his portable and dialling for help.

* * *

"You didn't kill her you bastard!" Tidus growled as he went up the stairs of the presidential mansion in Zanarkand. "This has gone far enough!" 

He stopped in front of the large doors of the presidential office and kicked the door open.

"How could you have done this to Lenne?! What has she done to..."

He fell silent as he suddenly realised that the person he was screaming too was none other than...

"Hello Tidus."

"Seymour?!" Tidus' eyes grew wide out of disbelieve.

"How do you like my new body?"

"Seymour?!"

"Yes. How do you like it?" He asked again, looking at his new body. "It looks strong doesn't it?"

Tidus didn't know what to think of all of this. Had Jyscal lost his mind? He just kept staring at this version of Seymour in front of him.

"Now I have the power and the youth once again." Jyscal loudly said, feeling his upper arm muscles. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?" He carelessly asked not even giving him a look.

"Why did you do that to Lenne?" The blond asked feeling a little bit intimidated by the new form the president had acquired. Unconsciously he took a few steps back when Jyscal slowly started to approach him.

A sly grin appeared on Seymour's handsome features, "She didn't tell you about her betrayal?"

Tidus frowned.

Jyscal smirked, "I assume she didn't." He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He tossed a movie sphere on the table. "You can watch if you want. It's all in there."

The blonde briefly looked at the sphere and then fixed his eyes on Seymour's face.

"What? Are you just going to stand there gaping at me?" He rearranged his costume and walked past Tidus. "Now that I have what I want, our contract can be ended. Don't you think?" he smirked again.

Tidus turned around and wanted to launch himself at him. How could he just act so cool about all of this?

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Jyscal whispered.

Tidus found himself with a gun pointed at his forehead.

"You do remember that I am still the president of all Spira. Do you really think that I would let you harm me?" He smiled again as he saw the blonde regain little of his calm.

"And with this body I can easily do the same thing my son did five years ago to you and this time make sure that you're locked away on the Omega- Islands, where no one would help you. And where you're sweet Lenne wouldn't be able to comfort you." He continued with a sly grin on his face.

"You have no right to talk about Lenne like that!" the blonde growled from between his teeth, well aware that he was still under shot. "Shut the fuck up about her, you asshole!"

The blue haired man just chuckled at a memory. "Ah yes... she was a really good... how do you youngsters say it nowadays... ah... a good fuck. I must congratulate you on your amazing stamina." He laughed as he saw Tidus take a step closer and stop as he pressed a little harder on the trigger of the gun he was holding. "Go on, make my day..." he chuckled again with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Tidus felt helpless... and he just looked away, defeated. Balding his fists, he realised that it had no use getting killed now... he would just leave her on her own again... He just growled and prayed that he would be able to maintain his calm.

"Good boy." The president smiled and lowered his gun, putting it in his holder underneath the long coat he was wearing. "Now, I have spoken to Jecht about your position on the team. He is willing to take you back, the poor guy realised that it had been a big mistake to dismiss you from his team. And also, as promised, you will not get pursued by the authorities. All the illegal actions 'you' committed will never be taken in your records and the case will be classified as soon as I've had a chat with my wife to be." He spoke diplomatically and then turned around to leave, "But Tidus, I would appreciate if you took a look at that sphere first. I really wouldn't want you to take the wrong decisions and end up in jail after all..."

A devilish smirk played on Seymour's face as he spoke the words, but Tidus didn't get the chance to see it for the president left and closed the door behind him.

Pure anger was flooding through his veins and he felt like he would explode if he didn't break something right away. Why the hell had he ever accepted to join with Jyscal? He knew the reason why... oh yes he did, but he knew that he didn't feel that way anymore...

"Seymour." His lips formed. Yes Seymour. He had hated his guts for five long years, and the hate had never diminished until he had met Lenne. But before that, Jyscal had already spoken to him about the possibilities that lied in an alliance between them. And he had gladly accepted...

Looking at the sphere on the table, he felt his anger being fuelled up once more and he took it, smashed it down on the ground and heatedly made his way out of the office.

* * *

Feeling the baby stir inside of her, Yuna sighed and looked at the beautiful pond she was sitting next to. The three past days had passed without too much of excitement and she was starting to get bored of her daily walks in the huge indoor garden of the mansion. She sighed again and kept staring at the pond where little fishes were swimming in it. Her heart felt empty and the only man that could do something about that was him... where was he? 

Jyscal had told her that he would come and he wouldn't break his promise, now wouldn't he? And Seymour was a man of his words too, he would come.

She only wished she knew when...

The baby stirred again and she bent down a little, putting her hand on her belly. "I know, little one. I miss him too." She softly whispered and stood up and wanted to turn around to resume her walk.

"I've missed both of you too."

She laughed and threw her arms around the tall blue-haired man standing in front of her. "How long have you been standing there?" She whispered breathlessly in his ear and hugging him as tight as her belly let her.

"Not that long, I wanted to hold you so badly." He huskily responded, running a hand through her hair. "I've missed you so much, my love." He looked into her eyes and approached his face to hers.

She nodded and gave into the kiss he was so willing to give. She didn't want to admit it right away, but there was something off about the way he was kissing her. It almost felt like he was trying to bruise her lips...or he had really missed her... yeah that was it... Breaking the kiss and the embrace, she looked up at him and nervously smiled.

"How long are you going to stay this time?" she asked and for some reason she felt like she couldn't look him in the eye. Didn't she dream of this moment?

He seemed to not notice her internal twist and just gently smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There will be no more of that." He whispered, gazing at her lovingly. "I am going to be a father soon... I am not going to leave your side anymore... ever." He took her in his arms again and his smile broadened when he heard her gasp and then softly whimper his name.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, and then kissed her way to his lips where they engaged in another passionate kiss. This time she enjoyed it fully and felt the usual butterflies in her stomach tingle her insides.

"I want us to be together, Yuna..." he murmured close to her lips, caressing her hair back on her head. "I want us to stay together like this."

"Yes." She nodded and closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her softly on her cheek.

"Marry me."

Yuna's eyes shot open wide. What had he just said? "W-what?" she hesitantly whispered and backed away from his embrace once again, a puzzled look on her face. That was strange... he had never wanted to get married before... didn't they discuss that?

"Marry me, Yuna." He repeated and took a step closer to her.

"I... I..."

Suddenly they heard someone call for Seymour.

Yuna mentally sighed in relief and turned in the direction of the voice. A few moments later a young maid came running. She was crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Lord Seymour! Lady Yuna! It's terrible!" She whimpered.

Yuna glanced at Seymour for a split second and then looked back at the sobbing girl. "What is it? Tell us, please." She gently inquired, wiping the tears of the younger girl's face. The poor thing was shaking all over.

"Speak, what is it?" Seymour harshly spoke. Yuna was stunned by this, but didn't say a word.

"It's... It's Lord Jyscal, milord. We found him... he was... he was... dead..." she whimpered and then broke down in more tears.

"Do you have full certainty of what you're saying?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Y-yes, milord..." the girl whimpered again.

Yuna put a hand on her mouth and looked at Seymour, who had his eyes closed and his hand balled up in fists. They were trembling.

"Seymour..." she softly whispered in sympathy and reached a hand out to him. He looked at her and she saw that his eyes had become a little watery. Taking her hand in his, he softly shook his head and closed his eyes again, a single tear falling from his eye. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to give him some consolation.

"Milady..." the girl tearfully whispered, "we also found this, by his side... it was addressed to Lord Seymour, but..."

Yuna gently nodded and took the letter the girl was holding, while caressing Seymour's hair with her other hand. He looked up at her, his face sad but other than that no other sign of his grief. She looked at him with a questioning face, trying to find out what he wanted her to do... or to say... This was something they both needed to get through... Jyscal had meant a lot to her too. And not only to her... he had been loved throughout all of Spira... this was a great loss for all.

He just shook his head, "What's in the letter?" he asked, slightly sniffing. She looked down at the letter she was holding and handed it to him.

"It's addressed to you." She softly whispered and let go of him so he could read.

He frowned and opened the letter. He read it silently and she waited patiently for him to explain it to her afterwards.

"What does it say?" She worriedly asked when she saw his hand tremble with held back anger. Without a word he gave her the letter. She frowned, and started to read.

_You see, I'm even capable of this... You couldn't even protect your own father! Will it be the same with your lovely Yuna? Do you want me to find that one out for ya? I've had your girl's ass once and I won't stop myself from doing it again. But do note that this time I WILL finish her off!

* * *

ToBeContinued... _

_-BDP-_


	10. Feels like magic

_**

* * *

Ten : Feels like magic

* * *

**_

She let the piece of paper fall to the ground. Her body suddenly had turned ice cold and she started to tremble.

"Yuna."

She looked up at him, her eyes watering. "This is terrifying, Seymour... I'm scared..." she whispered. He stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Go to my room and wait for me there. You'll be safe there, I promise." He kissed her on her forehead and she couldn't shake the feeling like he was saying goodbye to her.

"Where are you going?" she shakily asked, grabbing the sides of his coat. Her hands touched something hard and she identified it as a holder. But didn't you wear a holder when you were in the possession of a—gun? She withdrew her hands as if she got burned and backed away from him her face expressing pure confusion. Since when did he carry around a gun?!

Just when she was about to ask him about it he grabbed her by her shoulders and held her close to him. She felt his hand cover her mouth and muffle her cries.

"My fiancé has been emotionally shaken by this news... take her to my room." He quickly spoke to the girl standing silently behind them. Yuna stopped struggling and just kept herself silent. The maid nodded and approached.

"Let's go, Lady Yuna." She demurely whispered.

Seymour released Yuna and watched as she left with the maid. Yuna kept looking at him, her heart telling her that this man wasn't the man she had known as her lover, protector and friend. As he smiled and waved at her she turned her head and let the maid lead her to his room.

* * *

Arriving in the vicinity of the said bedroom, she dismissed the maid, saying that she wished to be on her own. Entering, she felt like the walls were coming on her. She closed the door, locked it and walked to the grant mirror standing on the other side.

Half on the way, she suddenly realised that she was crying. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she indeed saw the tears rolling from her cheeks. Seeing this, she felt the held back sadness come up as a sudden impulse and fully broke down in tears.

What was wrong with him? Why did he act so strange? Why did her heart keep telling her that it wasn't him...? There was only one of him... wasn't there?

"Seymour..." she whimpered, while shaking her head sadly and closing her eyes at the sting of pain she suddenly felt in her heart.

She abruptly heard the rustle of fabric that wasn't coming from her own clothes. Opening her eyes and looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes froze at what she saw.

She gasped and immediately felt a gloved hand cover her parted lips and another grab her waist, keeping her arms to her own body. Starting to scream from the top of her lungs, she hoped that her muffled cries would alarm someone outside the door.

"Shhh! Yuna... please, be quiet!"

Crying and shaking her head in resistance, she remembered the last time he had held her blocked like this.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please Yuna listen to me!"

Yuna frowned and slowly stopped resisting. She was scared to death of him and if there was a chance for her to be released unharmed from his grip, she preferred to just do what he wanted from her.

"Promise me he that you won't scream, please."

The gentle sound of his voice surprised her panicking mind and she slowly nodded.

"Ok..." he whispered and slowly withdrew his hand from her face but kept his other arm around her. She held herself silent like promised and expected him to hurt her again. He could do anything he wanted to her now. She waited and waited but he just let go of her and took a step away.

"W-what are you going to do...?" she shakily whispered, watching him in the mirror. Her heart was racing and she was starting to get worried for the health of the baby.

"I already told you: I'm not going to hurt you!" he whispered and turned around, facing away from her.

For a long time silence reigned supreme between them.

Yuna decided that she would be the first one to speak.

"W- Why did you kill Jyscal?" Keeping her eyes fixed on his reflection in the mirror, she watched him closely. His head shot up and he turned around, face in shock.

"Me?" he asked, "I didn't kill him!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide open in confusion.

"You didn't?" she sceptically asked, not believing a word coming from his mouth. She didn't know how it was possible to be afraid and at the same time feel terribly heated, but she was starting to feel enraged by the dumbfounded look he was giving her. "Are you going to kill me then, Tidus?" she viciously asked, still staring at him in the mirror.

He just looked at her, not believing what she was saying... "Why would I kill you...?" he asked innocently.

Yuna exploded at those words and turned around to face him, "I can't believe you!! Are you denying everything you did to us?!" she yelled.

"I don't even know what it is you're accusing me of!" he yelled back at her.

For a moment there she had thought seeing some sincerity in what he had just said. She fell silent and just stared at him, feeling her anger fade. "I don't believe you."

He shrugged and responded, "Fine, then don't!" He wanted to turn again, "But I want to know first if you've seen Seymour lately."

She looked away from him. "Why?"

"Jyscal has taken his body. And from the looks of it he's trying to frame me for the death of his own body. But I didn't do it, I swear!"

Yuna couldn't keep up and held up a hand to stop his babbling. "Hold it! What are you talking about?!" She turned around and looked at him.

He sighed deeply and took his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. "I will tell you everything, but please don't interrupt me. We don't have much time."

She nodded, but kept her sceptical eyes on him. Quickly, she sat down on her bed to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"I barely remember what happened. There are just bits and pieces of what Jyscal did with my body in my mind, but I can't put the ends together and I don't understand it all. But I know that he has harmed you and Lenne...I..." he sighed and fell silent.

It felt like her entire world was turned upside down. This was just so crazy! Everything was messed up... While she had been listening to his story she had felt the urge to scream out loud and yell to him that he should shut up. But she had heard his held back sobs when he had gotten to the part of him and his girl... Lenne. That's when she had known that he was telling the truth. It struck her to see how he talked about her... he loved her deeply and there was no way he could be faking that now, could he?

"How's she like?" the brunette carefully asked, slowly standing up from her bed.

He chuckled and closed his eyes, while resting a hand on his chest. He touched a silver hanger and took the pendant in his hand, taking the necklace off. Opening the pendant, he revealed a minuscule picture of Lenne. Yuna walked closer and stood beside him. He showed her the picture and softly smiled.

She gasped, "I know her!"

Tidus sadly smiled and nodded, "She has tried to approach you, hasn't she?"

"She just said that she needed to talk to me..."

"That's why Jyscal wanted to kill her..." he thoughtfully whispered, closing the hand holding the pendant. "For having a heart..." he then growled.

She just looked at him and felt bad. But she hadn't known that things had been as complicated as this...

"But she will be alright. Your sister Lulu is with her." He continued.

"Lu?" she gasped, "How is she? How come Lu knows her?"

He shook his head, "That brings me to the second reason of my advent. We need to find a way out of here and fast." He whispered when he heard a suspicious sound coming from the other side of the bedroom door. "As I thought."

"What is it?" she asked, lowering her voice unconsciously. "Why are we whispering?"

"He has put guards in front of the door to prevent you from getting out." He looked at her and his face had gotten extremely serious. "You told me earlier that you thought I wanted to kill you. But it isn't me who has that plan, but Jyscal."

Yuna gasped loudly and put her hands on her mouth, her eyes open wide.

"Shhh..." he shook his head. "Not so loud they might hear us."

She nodded and Tidus felt sorry for her when he saw a single tear escape from her left eye.

"Yuna... that man you took for your boyfriend is not himself right now... He wants to kill you!"

Mismatched eyes slowly closed and she broke down in tears. "Why?" was all she could bring out.

Tidus looked at her pregnant body and whispered, "He wants an heir to follow him up and nothing else. By marrying you the child would automatically become his too. As for you..."

"Oh god..." she whispered; now realising that Seymour had maybe wanted to spare that to their own child by refusing marriage...

"We will get through this, Yuna. I promise." He tried to reassure her. "I have a plan. Assuming that Jyscal thinks that I've left a while ago, we could just..." he whispered, but fell silent a he saw her violently shake her head.

"What about..." she whimpered, "the real...Seymour...?"

To her surprise he softly smiled and took her hand in his. "We will save him; it's all in the plan. At least that's what Lulu assured me. Come."

She wanted to ask more but he lead her to the window and opened it.

"What are you going to do?!" she loudly whispered as she saw him stepping on the window-sill. "We're four storeys high!"

"I know. Take my hand." He whispered and held out a hand to her.

She just stared at him thinking he had lost his mind. For a split second she hesitated and thought about maybe to stay after all. What if they didn't make it? What if it was impossible to save Seymour now? Her hope of seeing him again slowly started to diminish and she took a step back.

"Trust me, Yuna. Please." He pleaded and gave her a smile. She felt like it gave her the courage and consolation her heart needed. It was just when she took his hand that there was a loud banging on the door.

"Yuna! Yuna, darling, it's me, let me in."

"Jyscal!" Yuna frightfully whispered, while Tidus helped her on the sill.

"Hold on tight, Yuna!" he whispered. She nodded and embraced his waist and held him solidly to her. It was strange how she suddenly trusted this man with her life... She looked up at him and saw his face contracted in concentration. Closing her eyes, she just prayed that he knew what he was doing and that the baby would be alright.

The banging got louder and then stopped, the sound of an opening slot resounding. As the door opened, Yuna had just the time to recognise Seymour's features before she felt herself falling into the void beneath her feet.

* * *

"NO!"

He screamed in agony, only slowly realising what her act meant to him. Seymour's long legs carried him in a dash to the window and he looked down, hoping for the impossible.

Nothing.

"Nothing...?" the question had already tumbled from his lips when he suddenly saw something that caught his attention.

It looked like a circle that usually appeared when you called upon a heavenly being... He hadn't noticed it before because it was fading and it was now barely distinguishable. He kept staring at it until it had completely disappeared.

"This is the work of a powerful mage..." he whispered, another evil smirk playing on his face. He turned around and legged his way out of the room. If there was one person that could help him on this one then it was her. He needed to talk to Yunalesca again.

Back in his office, he closed the door and called upon her. After a few moments he saw little white lights appearing and coming together. She appeared in front of him, a questioning look in her eerie yellow eyes.

"Why have you called me, Jyscal? I see that you've taken Seymour's body, so what else is there to discuss?" she asked sternly.

He chuckled and made a curtsy for her, "Yes, Lady Yunalesca and I can't thank you enough for it. But if I may, there is another issue that has come up and for which I need your help."

She walked over to his desk and sat herself on it. "Speak." She said with an air of paining boredom.

"I believe that there is someone who wants to nullify the spell you have cast on me, lady." He said, sitting himself down in his leather chair. "Could you do something about that?"

"Who? Only a powerful black mage can nullify my spell and I thought that there weren't any since the great war of Zanarkand 50 years ago. Besides, the use of magic has been prohibited ever since." She stood up again and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Are you sure of this?"

"Tidus escaped earlier with Yuna and I saw a teleportation circle on the place where they disappeared. There is no other explanation possible." He waited anxiously for her answer. He wouldn't let Yuna get away from him. If he had to, he would kill Tidus to get her back. She was of too great importance to him for she was carrying his future within her. "Well?" he asked while taking a pencil in his hands.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. He couldn't help but believe that she was feeling sorry for him. "What is it?" he suspiciously asked.

Shaking her head in dismay, she calmly spoke: "I will never understand you human beings. I have granted you an extended life at the cost of you own son's life. But it still doesn't seem to be enough for you, is it? Normally I don't feel empathy for you humans, but I must say that this is going too far. I will not give you my help, Jyscal. You are on your own."

And with that said, she turned around and walked away, slowly fading into nothing.

The pencil he had been playing with cracked between his fingers and he growled.

"No!" he suddenly stood up and wiped all the things that lay on his desk on the ground. "I'm so close!"

He sat down again and looked at the mess that he had created. He groaned in frustration and ran a hand over his face. "You will not win this... I swear it to you, you won't!"

* * *

Opening his eyes from their resting position, he immediately realised that he was underwater. His body had been accustomed to long stays in water thanks to Blitzball and he could filter oxygen out of the water to nourish his lungs if needed. He looked around and was happy to see that he had escaped safe and sound. But as soon as he realised that Yuna was no where near him he felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered her never being a great swimmer. Beating his arms and legs in a heated frenzy to find her, he soon saw her floating unconsciously in the stream a couple of meters further. He increased his speed and prayed with all his heart that she wasn't... that she was still... Grabbing her left wrist and feeling for a pulse, he was alarmed when he only felt a very weak response.

Instinct took the overhand and he approached his lips to hers to give her a little bit of his own oxygen. As he felt himself running out of air and her body responding a little due to the sudden purvey of air, he slowly started to kick his legs so they got to the surface.

As her head hit the surface, Yuna felt like her lungs had been ready to explode. She realised that there was something warm and soft pressing against her lips and that now and then she would get a gush of air blown into her lungs. Opening her drowsy eyes as she felt her lips being released and the cold air brush against it, she saw him looking at her with a worried face. Her first reaction was to push him off her, thinking that he wanted to hurt her again. But as soon as she did so, she felt herself sink back underwater. He grabbed her in time to prevent her head from disappearing in the water and helped her to stay above the surface by holding her tightly to him. Yuna resisted for a couple of moments and he tried to calm her down and to get her to snap out of it. When she suddenly stopped struggling, she started to tremble furiously.

"Yuna, hey! We're almost there! Don't do this now!" he huskily whispered, holding her tightly to him. She nodded and her lips trembled, she felt so cold. She looked up at him and saw his eyes full of worry. She kept staring at him and recognised those gentle and caring eyes he had once used to tell her that he loved her. This wasn't the man who had raped her so long ago, she knew now for sure. She looked back down as he gazed away from her. For some reason she couldn't help but think at the way their lips had connected earlier. He had done it before, back when they had been together and she had always thought of it as being a very intimate thing. Now she couldn't help but think that it maybe had done something more to her then just saved her life...

"Let's get to shore. Hold on to me, Yuna." He turned around and put her hands on his shoulders, breaking her stream of thoughts.

"Wh- where are we, T-Tidus?" she shivered, and looked in front of her. She saw a beach that she recognised as being—

"Besaid, Yuna." He responded and started to swim full-force towards the white sands awaiting them.

* * *

"Open your eyes, Yuna... time to wake up..."

She recognised the voice being that of her sister and she smiled first then opened her eyes.

"Good afternoon, sis. How are you feeling?"

She sat up carefully and threw her arms around Lulu, hugging her tightly to her. "I've missed you so, Lu!" she whispered then let go of her, "There is a lot that you need to explain to me, you know." The younger sister chuckled.

Lulu smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. "Everything in due time, Yuna. The baby is fine; I've had time to check up on you. It's a real survivor you've got there."

Yuna smiled, "Thank you Lu..."she said almost absently and put her hands on her belly. "Thank you so much."

The older sister could tell that there was something troubling her younger sibling. Not that it surprised her... "What is it?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the little brunette asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you knew how to use magic, Lu?"

The black haired woman took a deep breath and smiled at her. "If I had, you could've gotten in more trouble." She spoke sadly.

"But you are my sister. I would've never told anyone about it!" Yuna exclaimed. "And besides it is not such a big crime to be able to practise magic? Is it?"

Lulu chuckled sorrowfully. "It's prohibited by the law, Yuna. You can get sent to the Omega-island for it."

"But you used it to save... me..." Yuna whispered, her heart beating anxiously in her chest.

"Jyscal won't be so forgiving." She calmly spoke and sighed, "But I couldn't just leave my baby sister in his hands." She raised a hand and touched Yuna's right cheek. "The upcoming times are going to be difficult for all of us. We are going to need all the help we can use, and I will use my magic again, if needed."

Yuna just looked at her sister and felt blessed to have such a strong woman by her side. She hugged her again.

"I love you, but don't talk like you're going to die, alright? I don't want that." She whispered next to her ear. Lulu chuckled.

"We need to stop Jyscal, Yuna. We don't know what to expect, you have to be prepared for anything." The mage whispered back.

Deep down the younger brunette knew she was right, but she just didn't want to think about it.

They were still in each other's embrace when a red-haired man came in the room and cleared his throat.

Lulu let go of Yuna and turned around to look at the unexpected visitor. "Wakka!" she whispered and stood up.

"Hey, Lu." He greeted and came closer, kissing her on her cheek. "How are you?"

She kissed him full on his lips and nodded. "I want you to meet my sister Yuna, Wakka."

Wakka took a step away from Lulu and walked over to the bed Yuna was lying in. "Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you, Lady Yuna." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Same here." Yuna giggled and looked at Lulu with an impressed face. The mage rolled with her eyes and smiled.

"Now that Wakka is here, we can discuss about a battle plan." Lulu said, approaching the two of them. "Tidus and Lenne are waiting in the other room. Let's go meet them."

The redhead helped the pregnant Yuna on her feet and led her out of the room, Lulu following closely behind.

Tidus and Lenne looked up from their conversation as Wakka and Yuna entered the room. They were both sitting at a wooden table in the living room.

"Hi, Yuna." Lenne stood up and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" she worriedly asked.

Guilt struck the brunette as she looked at this beautiful girl standing in front of her. She truly was lovely and as kind as Tidus had described her to be. If only she had accepted to talk to her that day...

"I'm feeling alright, but how are you? Tidus told me that you got injured."

She smiled a radiant smile and looked at Lulu. "Your sister gave me an amazing healing potion. I'm practically healed, thanks to her."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yuna whispered, smiling and took a seat next to Lenne's. She noticed that Tidus was gazing at her and when she turned around to give him a smile, he turned his head to help Lenne to sit on her chair. Lenne kissed him and whispered a thank you in his ear. Quickly, Yuna faced away and looked at her hands on her lap. What was she thinking?

This wasn't the time to start regretting what happened in the past. She looked at her belly and felt like crying. How could she even think about him... in that way...now...

She reassured herself that it was just momentary and that she wouldn't feel this way anymore once Seymour would be back in her arms. He was the one she loved, this thing she was feeling was just affection for the man who saved her life and nothing else. Yeah that was it.

Just affection.

* * *

_ToBeContinued..._

_**-BDP-**_


	11. Welcome

**_

* * *

Eleven : _****_Welcome

* * *

_**

The days were passing rather quickly on the little Island and Yuna found herself in her eight month of pregnancy. Lulu and the others had been working on a plan ever since she had arrived on the island that night after Tidus and she had escaped from Zanarkand, almost three months ago.

She had thought that the feelings she had started to feel for the blonde were just temporary, but she still felt kind of excited every time he was near. Guilt was starting to nibble on her conscience and she preferred to keep her distance. She knew what it was... but she didn't want to give it words... afraid of what it would mean...

_Do you enjoy suffering, or what? Have you forgotten about all the things he did to you?_

"Seymour..." Yuna whispered, opening her eyes and slowly sitting up in her bed. "I haven't... but..." she sobbed, incapable of stopping the flood of emotions that boiled up in her heart. "I don't know anymore..."

The facts were that she still loved Seymour, but that her hope of seeing him again slowly faded each passing day... and seeing Tidus with his Lenne made her long for the things that she and him had together... She had been happy with him once... and he had changed... He had become more serious and grown up... but he had gotten over her...he had Lenne now...

"I don't want to come between them... they both deserve their happiness..." she whispered, laying herself back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, caressing her belly. She felt a soft kick and smiled, despite her tears. Soon she would have someone she would have to take care of other than herself... but would she be on her own to do this?

The soon to be mother started to cry and rolled herself on her side, her tears wetting the pillow. All the others around them had someone to love... but what about her...?

"I need you here..." she suddenly sobbed, "I don't want to lose you... again..."

That's when the door to her room opened to reveal a worried Tidus.

"Hey, Yuna? Are you alright...?" he started to say, but his voice faded as he saw her lying sideways on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly, the tears flowing non-stop from her eyes. "Yuna?"

He approached her and sat next to her on her bed. She didn't even move to look up at him.

"Go...go away..." she softly whispered, her voice shaking from her held back sobs.

"No. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me, Yuna." He softly spoke, looking at her worriedly. His heart ached when he saw her fully break down in tears, her sobs piercing through his very core. Immediately he helped her to sit up and embraced her comfortingly. Her cries were heartbreaking. It had to stop, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuna, please." He pleaded, "What's wrong? Yuna?" He kept asking, trying to look at her face. She kept avoiding his gaze and he started to think that he had maybe done something wrong.

"Just go away, Tidus...I—just go..." she whimpered, trying to push him away from her. "Go away! P-please!" she insisted.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong and why you're crying like that, Yuna." He replied, letting go of her and standing up to go and close the door. "Now tell me."

Yuna stood up from her bed and shook her head, "You won't understand. It's..." she was searching for words, "It's too complicated..."

He smirked, "Try me."

Why wasn't he just giving up? She was starting to get annoyed from his behaviour and her patience was starting to wear thin on her. "No!" she said, raising her arms in exasperation. "Please...just go..." she wouldn't tell him about it. She would keep it to herself.

He sighed and shook his head, "Come on."

"Which part of 'no' you don't understand?!" she screamed, unnerved from his persistence. "I don't want to talk about, ok?!" she yelled and suddenly gasped in pain, grabbing her lower belly.

"Yuna!" he exclaimed, as he saw her sit herself down on the bed, face contracted in pain.

"Tidus," she whispered, "I think… I think my water just broke."

For a moment he just stared at her with a blank face, the meaning of her words not sinking in. It was only when she screamed in pain that he snapped back to the present.

"Go get Lulu for Heaven's sake!!" she cried and grabbed her sheets tightly, starting to breath deeply in and out.

"But… you sure? You're only eight months..." he shakily whispered, watching her in horror.

"GO GET LULU!" she hollered, cursing his stupidity. "Just go get her, quickly..." she then moaned as she felt the pain come up again. He left in a daze.

* * *

"Don't forget to breathe, Yuna, breathe." Lulu whispered from between her sister's legs.

It had been going on for hours now. How much longer would it take? She was already exhausted from the constant pain. Taking a shaky breath, she felt another ache coming up.

"Lulu, I can't take it anymore..." she moaned, feeling Lenne wipe of the sweat from her forehead with a moist cloth.

"Be strong, Yuna. You're almost there." The other brunette comfortingly whispered as Yuna screamed in pain once again.

"I can see its head, Yuna. Push now!" Lulu said, "Push!"

Yuna took a deep breath and pushed with all she had, crying within the process. She collapsed back on the bed when she couldn't push more, breathing heavily.

"Come on, Yuna! One last push!" Lulu encouraged, "Your baby is almost there!"

She shook her head in abandonment, "I can't anymore..." she whimpered, "I can't..." she cried and felt Lenne grab her hand.

"I know you can do it Yuna, don't give up now. You're so close. Think of the baby." She softly whispered in her ear, "Think of Seymour."

Yuna started to sob and nodded. She sat up a little and took a deep breath to push.

"Yes, that's it, Yuna! Push, push...yes! Oh he's beautiful!"

"H-he?" Yuna shakily whispered, trying to sit up and look at her baby, "It's a boy?"

Lenne softly laughed, "Yes, and he is beautiful, Yuna. Congratulations!"

Ignoring the pain and looking with a burning heart towards the bundle Lulu was carrying to her, Yuna cried tears of joy, while squeezing in Lenne's hand.

"Here he is, Yuna." Lulu softly whispered, giving the baby to his mother. Yuna's lips trembled from the emotions as she took her child in her arms, pushing the fabric that was covering its face aside.

"He's so beautiful..." she shakily whispered, caressing her baby's cheek with one finger. As if on cue, it opened its eyes and looked up at her with its clear grey eyes. Then, he opened his tiny mouth to suck on her finger. "Very eager are we..." the mother whispered, tenderly looking at her child.

"He has Seymour's eyes, but he looks like you." Lulu whispered, gazing lovingly at the newest member of their family.

Yuna nodded and wiped the tears away that were rolling on her cheek. "He's so small." She whimpered. Lenne wiped her tears away as well and sniffled.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" she whispered, softly smiling as she saw him suckling on Yuna's finger.

Yuna stared at her child for a moment and then nodded, "What about...Edan?" she whispered, "It means zealous and fiery, like his father is."

"Welcome to the world then, little Edan." Lulu whispered, smiling at her nephew.

"May joy and prosperity be part of your life, little Edan." Lenne wished, looking at him.

Yuna kissed Edan on his little forehead and smiled, "May the love I have for you envelop you anywhere you go, Edan. Welcome."

"May we give our blessings too, or is this a girl thing again?"

The three women all laughed and looked at the door where Wakka and Tidus were waiting for entrance.

"No, you can come." Lulu whispered.

"Oooooh! He's so little!" Wakka enthusiastically exclaimed, "Look at them tiny fingers, ya? Think they'll grow big enough to hold a blitz ball?"

Yuna laughed, "Blitz ball?!"

Wakka nodded, "Yea, he is going to play blitz, ya? What's his name?"

Lenne chuckled as she felt Tidus wrap his arms around her, "Edan. You're really something, Wakka. He's only a couple of minutes old, give him a break." The redhead shrugged.

"It's best to start early with blitz, ya?" he innocently said, looking at Lulu.

"You're not going to do that to our child, Wakka." Lulu seriously whispered, looking at him with a warning gaze.

"But really, it is really important to start early, ya? Oh wait... does that mean you're considering starting a family with me?"

The mage shrugged, "Maybe, only time can tell..." she said, barely able to hide her smile. Wakka smiled broadly.

"In those things it is important too to start early, ya know?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wakka." Lulu groaned in embarrassment. All the others laughed.

Yuna looked at the people surrounding her. She wouldn't be alone in raising Edan... they would all be there to help...

* * *

That night, Yuna took little Edan to her balcony and sat in her rocking chair. She breastfed him while she enjoyed the sight of the stars in the sky and the tropical breeze that passed by.

"That's nice." She sighed, looking at her baby, "Don't you think so too little one?"

Edan put a little hand on her breast. Yuna smiled and caressed his brown hair with a finger.

"Little one is coming with daddy, now." A voice said from behind her.

Yuna recognised the voice, gasped and turned around in her chair. "Oh god...Seymour!"

"Just give me the child and you won't get hurt." He said calmly, taking out a gun from his long coat.

Yuna stood up slowly, still holding Edan in her arms. "Seymour," she whispered, scared to death but refusing to let him know that she was about to panic. She wanted to try and reach the trapped soul of her lost boyfriend, if it was still there... there was only one way to find out.

"Seymour, please listen to me... you can't do this... you need to stop..." She softly said, hoping that her words would reach him.

"Be quiet!" Jyscal snapped, silencing her instantly. "It doesn't matter anyway... you can try, but Seymour isn't there anymore. Believe me, that's the truth. It's impossible for two souls to share one body for more than 48hours..." a maniacal grin appeared on his features, making Yuna take a step back in terror. The newborn started to cry in her arms and she felt her own tears come up. Seymour... her Seymour was no more...?

Slowly he started to approach her. "He died along with my old body, almost three months ago." He laughed as he saw her gasp in horror. "What? You were hoping on saving him?"

For a moment there it was difficult for her to breathe... This just wasn't possible... She looked down at Edan's tearful face and felt all of her hope smash into pieces...

Edan would never know his own father...

All the plans Seymour and she had made would never be carried out... all the sacrifices he had made to keep her and the baby safe wouldn't have meant a thing... yet, there was no way that she was going to give up Edan to Jyscal. Whatever plans Jyscal had with him, it just couldn't be good...It was obvious that the man had lost his wits... She would die before he would lay a hand on her little boy.

"You're crazy, Jyscal." She whispered, voice slightly shaking, tightening her hold on Edan. The baby stopped crying and seemed to fall asleep in her mothers soothing arms. "I won't give him to you! You'll have to kill me first!"

"Now that is not a problem," He simply said, raising his revolver and pointing at her, "I promise that it will hurt for only a short moment." He put his finger on the trigger.

Yuna took a deep breath and turned her back towards him, sheltering Edan with her body. "Your mother and father love you Edan, don't forget that. We'll always be watching upon you." She softly whispered, kissing Edan's forehead lingeringly, a tear rolling on her left cheek.

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start, realising that Lenne wasn't lying next to him in the bed. He scratched his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Where had she gone off to? Standing up slowly, still in his regular clothes, he walked towards the door. It was still night time so the room was pitch-black. Stumbling over a chair that stood next to the bed, he regained his balance and continued his walk to the door, this time without tripping over anything. As he opened the door, his ears caught the sound of what seemed to be a crying baby.

"Lenne must've heard it and gone to help Yuna... But still..." He needed to know for sure where she was, so he made his way to Yuna's bedroom. When he rounded the corner leading towards the corridor to her room, he saw Lenne lying on the floor.

"Lenne!" he exclaimed, kneeling down beside her. Lenne moaned something and started to sit up, rubbing the back of her head.

"I was just about to go check upon Yuna when something hit me from the back..." she explained while he helped her standing.

"Something hit you?" Tidus repeated, looking at Yuna's closed door. Suddenly Edan's crying stopped and the blonde decided to go and check for himself what was going on. Stepping up to the door, he heard Yuna's voice. "Wait here, Lenne."

Was she talking to Edan, maybe?

"I won't give him to you! You'll have to kill me first!"

Apparently not.

Opening the door carefully he glanced in and gasped at what he saw. Yuna was holding Edan in her arms on the balcony and ... Seymour was threatening her with a gun, about to pull the trigger!

Soundlessly opening the door further and slipping inside like a cat, he slowly approached Seymour from behind in an attempt to seize his gun. Just when he was about to pull the trigger over, Tidus grabbed the taller man's arms from behind, making him shoot nothing but air.

"Yuna! Yuna, run!" the blonde cried as Jyscal turned around to face his disturber. Yuna raised her head in confusion and didn't understand what was going on. Edan started crying again.

"I should've got killed you a long time ago..." Jyscal whispered, raising his gun towards Tidus. "This will be the last time you interfere in my plans, boy." The blonde barely had the time to dive out of the way of the bullet when he shot.

"Tidus! No!" the frightened brunette cried as she saw Tidus get shot in his leg. "Oh god, please stop." She pleaded, letting go of her fear and moving towards the wounded blonde on the floor. But Jyscal turned around and pointed his gun on her again, preventing her to take another step.

"I will stop, if you give me the child, Yuna. Give me the baby or watch one of your loved ones die!" he commanded, holding out an arm towards her.

No! How cruel could one be?! Holding the crying baby in her arms tightly, Yuna felt her body tremble out of anxiety. "I..." she shakily whispered, unable to maintain her voice steady. Tidus groaned on the floor, dragging himself away from Seymour's form so he could lean on the wall next to the door. "Tidus..." she whispered in horror.

"Don't... don't do it, Yuna." He whispered back, gritting his teeth in pain. "Don't." he soundlessly repeated watching her in the eyes, shaking his head and then ticking with his right little finger on his right temple and then putting his index finger on his lips.

Yuna recognised the sign immediately... it was a sign that blitz ball players used. He had a plan... but what was she to do? She slowly nodded anyway; any chance at surviving this was welcome.

"Well?" he demanded, those once peaceful grey eyes she had known as Seymour's watching her with such coldness it made her break down in sobs. She carefully laid Edan down on the floor and turned around to face him, her arms open to plead him to stop.

"Don't do this... stop!" she whispered as he approached her. She stepped back until she was with her back against the parapet, trapped between him and the sea behind her. He laughed and shook his head, continuing his approach.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

Returning from their late night beach walk, Lulu and Wakka were just entering the house when they heard a gunshot coming from upstairs and then Edan start crying.

"What the..." Wakka growled, alarmed, speeding up the stairs to the first floor to see what was going on. Lulu followed him closely behind. "Lu, you better stay here just in case, ya?"

"No." she just said and continued her way up the stairs, "This is our beach house, I also want to know what is going on, Wakka."

The redhead just sighed and looked at her worriedly, "Stay close to me." He grabbed her hand and together they got to the first floor. As they rounded the corner they saw that Yuna's door was open and Lenne kneeling at the entrance at the other side.

"What is going on?" Lulu whispered, but immediately silenced as she heard a voice that she didn't recognise as one of Lenne's, Tidus' or Yuna's. Wakka started to run towards the chamber.

"Lenne." He whispered as he entered the room and looked down at the brunette. "Where is Yuna?" The room was empty except for a weeping Lenne on the floor. Lulu entered too and walked over to the balcony.

"Wakka. Y-Yuna...and Tidus... they...s-she is... he...oh god..." Lenne whimpered while pointing with a trembling finger at the parapet

"Oh god, Wakka!" Lulu cried from outside. The blitz player walked over to his love to find her crying on the floor with a whimpering Edan in her arms. "Oh god no...Y-Yuna...no..." she softly sobbed. Wakka went to see for himself and leaned over the parapet to see nothing but calm waves on the dark surface of the sea.

"They are gone..."

**_

* * *

Sorry _****_for the long wait… My computer recently crashed and I've had to wait for it to get fixed with all the consequences for my work… I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! The end of this story is in sight and I'll do my best to work as fast as I can to produce the next chapter !_**

_To be continued…_

_**-BDP-**_


End file.
